The Pokemon Takeover: The Unova Undertaking
by OwenG2107
Summary: An adventure through the Unova Region with a strong twist. I, Alexander Mayes decide to take my friends through an adventure of a lifetime. Our journey will force us to do things we don't want to do, but all for a good cause. This is The Pokemon Takeover, through my eyes! Rated T just incase. Name changed! Book 1
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End!

**Hey guys...Check out my new story...This story is something unique and as far as I know has never been done before...Here are some quick facts.**

**Alexander Jonathan Mayes is 13 years old. **

**Conley James Roberts is 13 years old**

**Alana Marie Dukes is 13 years old.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter...**

The Unova Takeover

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Sweat pours down my face as I run as fast as my legs can go, who knew Dad would have taken so long at the market? Having my bike here would help but I don't so, I'm stuck with these thin sticks known as my legs. I finally make it into Nuvema Town, my legs are pretty much broken but it will soon be all worth it though. Getting my chance to leave home and go out and practically attempt to be the best, it's all in the glory of being a Pokémon Master. My eyes bat around the whole place, my heart pounding as I desperately search for the lab of Aurea Juniper, the Pokémon Professor of Unova and personally a good friend of mine. I normally know where the lab is but with all the reconstruction and added buildings going on in Nuvema Town everything just seems a little strange. I finally find this building that looks more like a house than it does a lab although it does say Juniper's lab in front of it, so I suppose I better try and enter, I manage to knock on the door and without missing a heartbeat the door rattles open as I get pulled in...

"WHAA?" I scream as I lunged into a little lab/house, it was pretty darn cool with pearly white tile flooring and only five or six machines on the floor. There seemed to be a wall that broke the actual lab and Aurea Juniper's house into two sides but anyway

That little 'WHAA?' probably made me sound like a wuss, right? Well, you see I'm far from a wuss. I snap my head to the left as quickly as possible to see who dragged me in...

"About time you showed, Alex...Conley and I have been waiting here with Professor Juniper for a while now." My best friend, Lana scowled. She always was very impatient, yet for as long as I've known her she remained as beautiful as ever. Her long dirty blonde hair matching her piercing emerald green eyes always got the attention of Conley and I and she damn well knew it too.

"Well, he's here now Lana and that's all that matters." My best mate, Conley stuttered as he shifted his glasses back into position.

Lana turns her attention to Professor Juniper and so does Conley. I'm still staring at Lana in awe of her beauty when suddenly Lana bites her teeth and manages to mumble ever so sternly:

"Alex! Don't mess this up for us, be nice and give your attention to the Professor!"

I quickly shift into my "position" as all together we say:

"We're ready to receive our first Pokemon, Professor!"

Aurea laughs as Lana sighs in defeat.

"We didn't do it in umican enough" Lana exclaims sounding frustrated with me and Conley, "You guys really need to do it in time!" She finishes

"It's unison, Lana and besides you were way off time anyway!" Conley corrects her but just before Conley and Lana go off into another argument the Professor stops them.

"No, no! That was excellent, I can tell you rehearsed it well; so are you sure your ready for the responsibility I am about to put on you?" The Professor asks us as she swipes her forehead from the sweat.

"I am positive! I have been waiting for this day for all my life" Conley replies with exaggeration.

"Responsibility is my middle name." I say trying to be funny and smart at the same time although I don't think Lana caught on.

"Really? I always thought your middle name was Jonathan?" Lana asks dumbfounded.

"So the theories of blondes are true, amazing!" Conley says with a smug look on his face

I can't help but let out a giggle as Lana stares daggers into the soul of Conley, her lush green eyes can pierce the heart of any boy.

"Alright you three cut it out before I rethink my decision." Juniper chuckles, figuring out our weak spot. We all immediately get back to seriousness as Juniper reveals to us a table with three pokeballs on it.

"These here are pokeballs...In them are the obvious three Pokémon you can choose from...Snivey, Tepig and Oshawott. Have you decided who's gonna go first?"

"Ummm"

"Err..."

"We haven't really gone that far into yet, Hehe" Lana admits

"Looks like I haven't prepared!" Conley exclaims as he face palms.

Juniper face palms as well as we all sheepishly smile...

"Alright the since Alexander came in last I think it's best if he goes first this time." Juniper concludes much to the delight of me.

"Hold on a second, Professor! Should it not be I, Alana Dukes who was the first person to arrive here" Lana questions grumpily as Conley protests

"Professor, I do not see the logic in the person that came late and decided to delay our tight schedule getting to go first in the choice of the first Pokemon and with all due respect to my peers over here I should clearly go first since I am the more experienced and the smartest with Pokemon in the group"

Soon there is bickering between Lana and Conley as I take this chance to step forward and quietly pick my Pokémon. Lana and Conley finally stop bickering as Juniper looks like she has had it with us; you see the three of us are simply known as "The Kids From Hell" we aren't exactly the perfect kids everyone wants. We have caused havoc around the city since we all became friends and our town had lost its Nurse Joy since we caused so much annoyance to the Pokemon Centre. She left Unova in hope of never hearing the names Conley, Alana and Alexander ever again and that's the whole reason why our town doesn't have a Pokemon Centre.

"We have decided that I will go first! " Lana concludes as Conley rolls his eyes and mutters a few words that I doesn't reach my ears.

Lana smugly goes to pick up a pokeball when she realises that she is only seeing two, Juniper giggles a bit as Lana rubs her eyes again.

"Professor, I thought you said there was three Pokémon available?" Lana says looking strangely at the pokeballs.

"Well, there **was **you see Alex happened to take one while you two were arguing. All is far in love and war I say" Juniper chuckles as I grin for my left ear to my right.

"Then what Pokemon are left?" Conley asks just a tad upset that he didn't get first choice.

"Hmm let me see, well Alex chose Oshawott so that must leave Snivy and Tepig still open for taking." Juniper said with delight as she is proud of all three of us, despite our annoyance and our havoc we cause we are still loved by the professor.

Lana breathes a sign of relief as the Pokémon she wanted is still there.

"Snivey, you were my choice all along. Welcome my sweet! " Lana greets as she picks up Snivey's pokeball as I can't help but smile at the joy in Lana's face...

"I guess that leaves me with Tepig and frankly I was always into fire types anyway..." Conley says as he accepts his starter Pokemon

Juniper nods now looking as serious ever...

"Now onto something far more serious, normally I would give a starting trainer the task of finishing the Pokedex and challenging the gym leaders of our region." Juniper starts as she has a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, as you always do, all three of us have seen you do your thing for several years as small kids which made us probably the three smartest kids in Unova since we get to learn from your knowledge" Conley replies as he tries his ultimate best to erase that look of concern off the professor's face.

"Exactly why for you three it is going to be very different, you see about a month or two ago the champion of our region, Alder came up to me and explained to me a worrying topic.

"The formerly disbanded, Team Rocket is back and this time they are working together with the disbanded evil, Team Plasma and the very well known Seven Sages. The two villainous teams are planning a huge Unova takeover. Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni wants to have full control over a Region more advanced than Kanto or Johto, Unova and Ghetsis the king of the Seven Sages and Team Plasma is simply here to help Giovanni takeover. With the technology we have in Unova, Giovanni and Ghetsis could become more powerful than ever before if they takeover which could mean they could easily takeover all the Regions in Pokémon." Juniper explains

"That's terrible!" Lana worries

Oh man, I could never imagine a day that Team Plasma is in control but with Team Rocket truly anything is possible.

"But Professor, what does this have to do with us?" Conley asks...

The Professor smiles, this worries me just a bit as the look on her face tells the whole story

"Well, after heaps of consideration and hesitation we decided that we are going to need three local Unovans to follow Team Rocket and report to myself and Alder when they find out any news and I thought who better than my three protégés. Alexander, Alan and Conley! "Juniper says as she puts on a wide smirk

I suddenly have this weird urge that this adventure is going to be longer than I first thought, with all this chaos and the fact that Juniper wants us to stop Team Plasma Rocket (the new name I gave them) I think that this is going to be a longer and more horrendous adventure than I first thought. I turn to my side to see Lana grinning ever so madly, I turn to my other side and see Conley who has this weird grin on his face which is quite disturbing actually, suddenly he looks at me as I startle and look down.

"I'll ignore the fact that you were staring at me funny but Alex I really think we should do this, I mean think about it these guys are going to treat us like garbodor or trubbish If they manage to take over it could be disastrous but with my brains, your leadership and Lana's sneaky style of "fighting" I believe we can do this." He says, I think this is the first time I ever saw Conley this determined, "That and it would be great to write about in my future book I will be writing after I become champion!"

I chuckle a bit as I soak in the excitement but yet I realise that I could be doing something that I am going to regret in the future.

"I'm in and so is Conley" I mutter as Conley nods.

I close my eyes as I already regret my decision but when I open them I see Lana standing next to me still showing her teeth like a Scraggy, "You know what, It's time I proved that I can be a useful and powerful girl, I'm in too and since my friends are doing I guess it would be cool if I do it too"

"Alrighty then, I will be calling you sooner or later explaining to you the plan that myself and the Champions of all the leagues have decided on in the future. Your Xtransceiver have been handed to your parents and they will give it to you. I have convinced all of your parents but Lana's your took a bit more convincing. You have wonderful parents." Juniper pulls out of her jacket pocket, a picture of Lana with her mother, Laura and her father in a family picture Lana places in her back as she frowns. Looks like the guilt is kicking in for all of us, just being so selfish and abandoning our homes

"Go visit your parents then you can set off!" Juniper says getting teary eyed...I look to my side as Lana is laughing with tears rolling down her eyes, it was joyful tears.

Lana runs up to The Professor and hugs her tightly as Conley walks up and hugs her as well I have this warm feeling inside so I go and wish her goodbye too. We all take a step back as tears roll down Juniper's face. Damn it all this crying is making me want to cry!

"Good luck, take care and most importantly may Arceus bless you all." Juniper says as she wipes her tears away.

We all exit and head to our homes for our last goodbyes then we all meet just outside of route one.

"Well, this is it; the beginning of what we might say is the coming end. I sure hope it damn well takes its time." Conley says as well all make our way into Route one

"Me too, Con...Me too" I agree

This adventure is just beginning but I'm sure where still in for one hell of a ride...

**So what'd you think? Is it good so far? Does it need more improvement for future chapters? What would you like to see happen? Tell me all of this and more by simply review, Don't forget to set this story so that you don't miss a second of it...**

**Pokemon obtained today:**

**Alex: Oshawott, Lvl.5 (Male)**

**Lana: Snivy, Lvl.5 (Female)**

**Conley: Tepig, Lvl.5 (Male)**

**New chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Failure On Both Ends

**CHAPTER 2! Yippee...So this one is a little longer than the first chapter but still just as good...This one has lots of bickering in it and Alex reveals all? Read on to find out!**

**Chad Nolan is 14 years old.**

Chapter 2: Failure On All Ends

"Lana, would you quit walking in front of me...You're bumping into me!"

I roll my eyes as once again Lana and Conley are arguing...This time over who's tripping who...I personally have no idea why these two are my friends or why I'm even attempting to travel with them.

"Conley, like I said...It's you who is bumping into me!" Lana replies with her ferocious teeth showing...

I have had enough...

"Oh for the mother of Reshiram...We haven't even reached Accumula Town yet...It's the shortest route on our journey and you still manage to bicker!" I yell

Lana and Conley stay quiet...And yes...We are in route 1! That just shows how amazing those two are...Suddenly a tune coming from our Xtransceiver plays...We accept the call just to see, Professor Juniper...

"Professor... We just left" I say surprised that Aurea is calling us so early in our adventure...

"Sorry but I managed to take a shortcut and make it to Accumula Town...I'm in front of the Pokemon Centre...Meet me there!" She said...

With that she ended the call...We continue to walk through Route 1 until finally we make it to Accumula Town...

"Hey guys...My mom gave me this book about places we should visit during our adventure...It also comes with three town maps and it lets us know more about each town or city we visit. I think we should all take a map!" Conley advises

Conley is always organised and ready to do whatever he wants...He's already planned out what sort of Pokémon he wants to catch and where they are found...Lana and I take a map as Conley reads out the description for Accumula Town.

"Accumula Town is situated in the southern eastern part of the Unova Region. This town offers great views due to its many hills. "Conley reads...

"Great...So shall we continue..." I asks actually intrigued by this book...

"Okay..." Lana answers as Conley agrees...

We enter Accumula Town together and straight away I notice a staircase...I don't mention it as I now notice Professor Juniper standing there...

"Hey guys...Behind me is the Pokemon Centre...I assume you all have been to one...Inside there is also a Pokémart where you can get some pokeballs and potions...I suggest you go in there and get some..." Juniper politely says

"Of course...It's essential for a journey we are about to endure, right Professor?" Conley guesses

"Right you are Conley...But before you go...I need you to take a Pokedex each...You don't have to find all the Pokémon and fill it up like most trainers do since you guys will be busy but this will help you learn more about Pokémon you haven't seen yet."

We all nod as I take a black and red Pokedex, Lana takes a black and pink one as Conley takes a black and blue one.

"Great, well I best be of...Lots of things to do back in the lab...Ta Ta! And remember...Ghetsis and Giovanni could be anywhere...You be sure to stop them..." Juniper warns...

"We will..." Lana says already becoming impatient...

Juniper laughs as she walks back to her Lab...As soon as she does this Lana sprints into the Centre...

"SHOPPING SPREE!" She screams as she runs in...

"Oh boy...Oh well...I guess we'll need everything she's getting..." Conley assumes...

In a quick second she walks out...

"Alright let's go..." She says satisfied...

"ALREADY? What'd you get...?" I ask...

I have a feeling that she didn't exactly go easy on the quick run to the Mart...

"Hmmm well...We had 4000 Poke Euros...And I got 5 pokeball for each of us and the pokeballs cost 200 Poke Euros...So..." She tries and adds it all together

"200 x 4...1000, right there! Lana for our sake I hope that is all you bought" Conley asks face palming at the fact that they might run out of money already...

"Yeah...We don't have any money left..." Lana sheepishly scratches her head...

"Wonderful...We're BROKE! Well done..." Conley furiously says...

While the start bickering I notice this arrogant and cocky boy standing on a bench screaming...

"YOU ALL SUCK...I AM CHAD NOLAN AND YOU WILL NEVER BEAT MY TOUGH AS NAILS POKEMON, SANDILE! NEVER!" He shouts, I can easily tell he is an attention seeker...Something I hate the most...I nudge Conley...

"Con...I think I just found our way back to money...Look over there..." I say this with just a hint of happiness as Conley looks at the boy in disgust...He looks around about our age...

"What a jerk..." Conley grumbles

Lana notices him as well...I come to a decision

"I'm going to go battle him...I'll give him a deal he can't refuse..." I say as I walk towards the boy...

"You're quite the attention seeker...As it seems you caught my attention... Battle?" I say

"HahaHAHA...Sorry I just can't help but laugh at the fact that you want to battle me...But I guess it would be great to humiliate you..."

Just like that, Chad Nolan pulls out a pokeball and calls for his Pokémon...Cheat! I wasn't even ready...The pokeball sends out a burst of white light as the white light starts to form the shape of a little crocodile...The Pokémon screams it's battle cry..."SANDILE! SAN!" ...

"You little cheat...OSHAWOTT, IT'S TIME TO SHINE!"

I send out the only Pokémon that I have...I'm extremely worried since I haven't used Oshawott before...I hope it obeys my commands...I throw Oshawott's pokeball in the air as the same stream of white light comes out this time forming the shape of a blue otter Pokémon...He has this weird shell on his stomach...I turn back and see Conley pulling out his Pokedex that he got from the professor...

"Let's see what the dex says about Oshawott" I hear Conley say

He scans Oshawott...

_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon...It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing. _I hear the Pokedex say

"And what about that Sandile, Chad has?" Lana wonders as she pulls out her Pokedex

_Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon...They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping. _It says...

"Alex obviously has the advantage since Sandile is a ground and dark type...So this should be a breeze." Conley wisely says

"Oshawott use Tackle and make it effective!" I shout...

"Sandile, use Bite and don't let go of Oshawott..." Chad shouts

Sandile without warning dodges Oshawott's tackle as my heart is pounding on my first battle...Suddenly Sandile opens its jaws and clutches Oshawott...I yelp as I see my dear Pokémon hurt ...Oshawott quickly retaliates with slash as the Pokedex suggests...

"Oshawott, not slash...Try tackle again..." I scream

It's too late Oshawott is swinging trying to connect with a slash...Sandile is getting clobbered forcing it to let go...

"Control that damn Pokémon of yours! Sandile finish it with RAGE!" Chad yells...

Sandile jumps in the air does a battle cry and takes down Oshawott...Oshawott slides all the way back to my feet, defeated...

"Ha-ha Yes! Just as I thought...As weak as I first suspected, I mean what sort of trainer are you...You can't even control your own Pokémon..."

I'm close to crying as I feel ever so guilty for my Pokémon...It's not too late to walk back to the Lab and say no...But I know the guilt will be with me for my entire life if Team Rocket and Plasma..I kneel over and pick up Oshawott return it into its pokeball...

"Enough!" I hear my friend Conley saying...

"You defeat my friend then you insult him? Are you that much of an asshole! You should not be a trainer...Treating a fellow trainer so disrespectfully...Get out! And I hope that when I see you again you're less of a hypocrite..." Conley is fuming as I start to feel this fire burn inside of me...

I'm thirteen years old...It hurts me to know I can't even stand up for myself and let alone win a Pokémon battle.

"Just shut up!" I scream at my friend...My instincts tell me to start running as I can't even look at my friends and admit defeat...So I do...

I was always a failure...Before my mother left me and my dad...She told me I was hopeless and was a failure and that I was always backing away or retreating...Ever since then I couldn't stand looking at anyone after losing...And I promised myself to prove my mother wrong...To become a winner and to never back down from anyone or anything...But I couldn't bare it back there...It was too much...

"DAMMIT!" I scream as I leave the city...I hear my name being called out by my friends...My shoes are wearing out...They aren't exactly meant for running...I'm now sweating as I remember when I told the professor that I will stop Ghetsis and Giovanni...I stop...I can't let the Professor down...I made a promise to her I wouldn't let them win...I promised that I wouldn't become a **failure**... Conley and Lana catch up to me...

"Alex...I...I...I'm sorry...I was trying to help...Man, do I always mess things up..." Conley mutters..

This breaks my heart...Another friend of mine that I pulled into this mess...Look at him...H now thinks he's the mess up...

"No, Con you don't...You're the most organised guy I know...It was stupid and ignorant of me to tell you to shut up and run off...On both of you...It's just ever since...Mom...and then Professor...I feel like I pulled you both into something that neither of you wanted to do...I mean...We had a choice...We could of said No and We would've just had a normal journey but...This...Protecting the world...You guys didn't want to do it-" I stop mid sentence as Lana interrupts me

"You're wrong about that, Alex...We wanted to do it because we believed that with you...We can defeat them...We can foil Ghetsis and Giovanni's plans...And we can become heroes...We didn't do it because you're doing it ...We're doing it because we believe that we can help you do it!" Lana explains...

I let out a smile as only nods his head in agreement...

"Now...Let's go get some training done...We got some Plasma and Rocket asses to kick" Lana heats up...

I nod and so does Conley as we continue our way throughout the Unova Region...

"BUT HOW!" Roars our boss, Giovanni...Ghetsis shakes his head as well as he sneers at me and my cohorts...

"You imbeciles! I warned you that If Alder were to find out he would inform the Professor!" Giovanni booms...

"But boss, we tried our best..." Claudia murmurs trying not to anger the boss...

"You trying your best is not what I demand for Claudia...I want results...Instead you, Damien and those damn Pokémon of yours mess up!" Giovanni blares...

I feel like a total failure...It's my blabber mouth that that damn Alder heard...

"I've heard enough...I'd like to finish my tea with Ghetsis in peace...BE GONE!" He booms

With that Claudia and I turn around and walk away...

"Claus, I messed up..." I say...

"NAH, You don't say? Of course you damn well mess up Damien!" Claudia replies with a stern voice...

"Look...Just call out your Pokemon...We need to give them some Lunch ...Not to mention give ourselves some lunch...Because of you and your potty mouth, The boss took all the green we had...And that wasn't a lot Damien..." Claudia says

As she said I call out my fellow companions...

"Come on out Druddigon, Timburr and Durant!"

I send their three pokeballs flying in the air as a stream of white light flashes for each one...One forming into a dragon almost and the other into the shape of my Timburr... A large ant shape is formed for the third which means that one is Durant...Claudia calls out her Pokémon

"Shelmet, Vullaby and Heatmor...Assemble and prepare for commands" Claudia shouts...

The same lights flash in her pokeballs...As a ant eater type of Pokémon shapes out of the first one, a little vulture forms out of the second one and a shell type of Pokémon forms out of the third pokeball ...Suddenly outside of Plasma HQ...Comes Plasma grunt...

"Hey Dame...Claudia...The boss says that three kids have been sent out to foil their plans...As punishment and a second chance he wants you two to scare them away." The grunt orders...

This is our chance...The great, Alder sent a trio of twerps (oops already been used) wimps (not strong enough)...brats (more like it)...He sent brats to come defeat us? Boy is this going to end fast...Claudia and I look and smile at each other...Evil intentions in mind...

**Oooh Spooky...I wonder what Damien and Claudia have in store for our famous trio...And how about Conley...Got some fire in him eh? Let me know what you think...questions? comments? facts? Let me know by simply reviewing...**

**Pokemon Seen or Obtained in chapter:**

**Claudia: **

**Shelmet, Lvl 9 (Male)**

**Vullaby, Lvl 10 (Female)**

**Heatmor, Lvl 9 (Female)**

**Damien: **

**Druddigon, Lvl11 (Male)**

**Durant, Lvl 9 (Female)**

**Timburr, Lvl 9 (Male)**

**See you soon with Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Times Two

**Longest Chapter to date! Still no reviews which led me to updating it with a new chapter...Come on! Review! This one is fairly interesting as there is a lot happening...Give it a read...It's called 'Trouble Times Two'.**

Chapter 3: Trouble Times Two

Ahhh a new city...My palms have become sweaty from all that pokeball holding...Oshawott and I have become real good partners as our training sesh with the girl of my dreams and best friend, Lana and Conley...Conley and Tepig have become way too strong for me and Lana to keep up with...While Lana's training was simply meditation with Snivy...Did I mention that Snivy is really up herself? We managed to survive Route 2 as my mate; Conley Roberts reads his little book of places in Unova about the city we are in... Striaton City.

"Ah here it is..." Conley mumbles as he looks through the book...

"Well, go on read it..." Lana urges him...

"Striaton City is home to Chili, Cress and Cilan, the city's gym leaders. The eastern half of Striaton City is houses and buildings with unique architectural designs. The western part of the city is a beautifully designed garden. Entry stairs built in memory of a former home in a snowier climate." He reads...

My heart skips a beat when Conley mentions that there are three gym leaders...

"Hold on...Guys...Did I here right? Chili, Cress and Cilan are the city's gym leaders" Lana's heart must have skipped a beat too because she seems to be worried...I hope our hearts skipped a beat together...

God...I can't believe that I'm falling in love with her after all these years...Anyway...Bigger problems to deal with...

"Well, we haven't exactly gotten to deciding whether or not we want to challenge gyms yet...So do you guys want to start doing the 8 Gym Run" Conley asks, closing his book and putting it back into his blue sling bag.

Oh yeah...In the three chapters of this story I haven't described what my friends and I wear and look like...I guess so many things have happened that I never got to fit it in...I have dark blue to almost black hair with dark blue eyes to match...I wear a red shirt with a puffy black vest over the top this goes with my modern style black skinny jeans. I also have a green sling bag with a pocket on the sling to fit my Pokedex and I have two big pockets on the back so I can put items in it, I also have a belt with hooks on it so I can attach my pokeballs to it. Lana has blonde to almost hazel hair (which is the same length as her shoulder blades with it straightened at the end) with luscious emerald green eyes. She wears a purple top which is tucked in with a belt buckle holding up a pair of jeans and on her feet she has brown knee high boots, she has a black handbag which has all her stuff in it. Lastly, Conley has chocolate brown hair with brown eyes. He has a pair of glasses with a grey thin frame, held up by his ears and nose. He wears a black shirt; over the shirt is an orange jacket with grey semi circles on each side. This goes brilliantly with his pair of camouflage denim pants. He also has a light blue sling bag the same style as mine.

"You know what...I'm up for it..." I say finally breaking the silence...

"Snivy and I will bring our A game..." Lana says, pumping her fist in the air...

"It's settled then..." Conley concludes, marching towards the gym as I roll my eyes at Conley's confidence...

OOoOoOoO

Conley marches to the gym to see a man with dark black glasses, grey hair and a grey suit...

"Are you looking for the Gym Leaders?" He asks, showing a glimpse of his pearly whites to Conley as Lana and I stand behind him...

"Damn straight we are...And it looks like your one of them! Cilan? Chili, maybe? Oh I know...Your Cress! "Conley guesses as the man scratches his head...

"No...I'm just here looking for new trainers to manage...The actual gym leader isn't exactly here right now..." He admits...

Conley's eyes and mouth are open wide as Lana giggles and I open up with a roar of chuckles...

"Although I think he might be in the Trainer School..." The man says, although sounding very unsure about it...

"Thank you, very much..." I thanked, grabbing Conley by the collar and pulling him towards the school...

We finally entered the Trainer school...I notice that children are here battling and studying...An elderly woman walks up to us.

"Good Evening and welcome to the Striaton City Trainer School. Is there anything I can do for you?" The elderly woman asks

"Yes actually, have you seen any of the Striaton City Gym Leaders walk in here?" Lana politely asks, looking around the place...

"Oh deary me, you just missed him...He went back to his gym now..." She replies, with a smile on her face...

Conley slaps his forehead...hard...Just as he does this though a boy runs in from the outside holding a grey colour Pokémon...

"Mrs. Minford, I went to the dream yard to catch a Munna but instead these two meanies came in a hurt Minty..." The boy cries, holding the fainted Pokémon tight in his arm...

Who would do such a thing...Suddenly a light bulb flashes in my head...

"Hey, bud...I know this is hard but...What did these meanies look like?" I ask, I have the urge that Lana and Conley have an idea of what I'm getting at...

"One had blonde hair and it was in a ponytail...and the other had red messy looking hair...They both had the letter R on their clothes..." The boys say wiping away his tears...

"Team Rocket!" Lana yelps as the teacher covers her mouth...

"Thanks bud...Lana, Con...Let's head to the dream yard..." I yelp...

The teacher takes Minty...And tends to it as we exit the trainer school and sprint off to the dream yard...In front of the entrance into this ruin is a big tree...People are surrounding them whispering and wondering what's going

"Dammit...We need cut..." Conley utters, stomping his foot hard on the ground...

"How are we going to confront them...?" Lana ponders

As if on cue a young man with light green hair and emerald green eyes runs into the yard...He sends out a funny looking green monkey with a green tree on its head...

"What in the name?" I uttered, pulling out my Pokedex and scanning the Pokémon...

_Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon; this Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic _The Pokedex uttered

"Hey, I heard that you guys are here to confront someone...I thought I might help..." The Pansage man says

Really...A random guy who heard about us confronting Team Rocket is randomly going to help us...

"Thanks...You see there is this evil band of bad guys known as Team Rocket...Err...They hurt a little boy's Pokémon... So we are here to confront them..."I partly lied, I couldn't tell everyone that Team Rocket and Plasma are planning a takeover...The whole of Unova will be in panic which is exactly what Giovanni and Ghetsis want...

"Oh that is terrible...How can I be of assistance?" He asks, shrugging his shoulders...

"Does your Pansage happen to have cut by any chance?" Conley questions, pointing the grass monkey Pokémon...

"Yes...Would you like me to cut this tree down so we can get through?" He asks, referring to the tree in front of us...

We all nod as he shouts

"Pansage, use cut on the tree!"

Pansage runs in full speed before jumping in the air and slicing his hand across the tree...The tree falls back making a nice, natural looking bridge for us...We jump up and run across the tree...There we find two Team Rocket grunts...A messy, maroon colour hair and a blonde haired woman...They seemed to be beating up a pink Pokémon.

"Hey, jerks! Pick on somebody else!" Conley yells, angered by this whole situation...

"Go away! Timburr I choose you!" The man says, sending out a small Pokémon holding a long plank...

"What's that Pokémon?" Lana asks pulling out her Pokedex...

_Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon; It fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty. _The Pokedex announced.

This Timburr was swinging its plank around like it was a bat, so I could tell it was strong...I grab my pokeball ready to send out my friend but instead...

"Go Tepig!" I hear Conley say...

"Conley, are you mad...Tepig is weak the fighting types...Which is exactly what Timburr is." I questioned...

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing..." Conley replied, stubbornly...

I grunted and sent out Oshawott...

"Oshawott, Tim to Shine!" I screamed sending out my Pokémon...

I heard the woman scoff...

"Two against one...You idiots we're the bad guys we are meant to have illegal advantages..." She said..."Heatmor, assemble and prepare for commands" She yelped, throwing her Pokémon's pokeball...

An ant eater type Pokémon came out...It looked angry...

"Huh? That is..." Lana wondered now scanning what was called a Heatmor

_Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon; It breathes through a hole in its tail while it burns with an internal fire. Durant is its prey. _The Pokedex informed us...

"Oshawott, use Water Gun on Heatmor!" I yelled out Oshawott's newly learnt move...Water Gun...It's really helpful because it's Oshawott's important special attack...

Oshawott leaped forward spewing a straight impressive blast of water aimed perfectly at Heatmor...

"Dodge it, Heatmor! Then speed up towards Oshawott and daze it with Lick!" The blonde woman yelled...Immediately her Pokémon went to action dodging Oshawott's water gun then sprinting towards my Pokémon...

"Timburr, Pound that Tepig!" The red haired man yelled...

"Tepig, help Oshawott out by using Ember on it then dodge Timburr's pound and attack it with Ember as well!"

Tepig quickly went to action as Heatmor was charging at Oshawott and Timburr was coming towards Tepig...Tepig leaped up and spewed fire bullets at Heatmor holding him back for the moment then Tepig quickly turns still spewing fire pellets and nails Timburr with them...

"Quickly, Oshawott while Heatmor is dazed blast it close up with a Water Gun! Full effect!" I yell...On command Oshawott blasts Heatmor with a Water Gun sending the heavy Pokémon flying like a Pidove in the sky...

"Now Oshawott, Water Gun...This time our target is Timburr..." I command

"You too Tepig! Except with Ember" Conley yelled together...

On command Tepig fired it's fire bullets and Oshawott shot its Water gun from its mouth as it connected with Timburr fainting it...I looked over at Heatmor...He was out too...

"YES!" I yelled in joy...

I turned to my partner and best friend, Conley...

"Sorry, I doubted you man!" I said apologetically...

"No, it's me who should be sorry...I was being stubborn..." He doubted...

We slapped hands and turned our attention back to the bad guys...

"How dare you!" The woman says...

"No, Claudia...We retreat..." The man says...

Claudia...I got to remember that name...

"Your right...The boss will be disappointed that we never found the spies..." Claudia said, just a tad pissed...She returns her Pokémon and retreats

Suddenly, I see the man look at me...Then at Conley...Then at Lana...He takes his index finger and middle finger, he points to his eyes then to us before returning his Pokémon and running away with his friend...

"That's right...Run, you cowardly bastards...And don't you ever come back..." Conley yells...

"Ahem...Language..." The Pansage man says...

Conley apologises...

"Thanks for your assistance...Umm...We never got your name..." I ask, sheepishly rubbing my head...

"Cilan...My name is Cilan..." Cilan replies...Oh shit! I turn and look at Conley...The expression on his face is the same one he showed when the old man in front of the gym told us the leaders weren't home...

"So you... You're C-Cilan...The gym leader of the Striaton Gym..." Conley asks...Expression still the same...Mouth and eyes open wide...

"Yes...With my brothers Chili and Cress of course...Sorry...I forget to introduce myself before...Hey...What's wrong with you friend?" Cilan asked, pointing to Conley...

"Yeahhh...You see...We were looking everywhere for you...And then we found that boy in the school...So we came here..." I answered, slapping Conley so he can snap out of his zone...

"Yes, we're trainers and we are planning on starting the eight-badge run..." Lana continues...

Cilan sheepishly scratches his head...I look around realising that the sun is setting...

"My apologies...I had to go give a quick lesson to the students in the school...But I tell you what...First thing in the morning...My brothers and I will battle you...How does that sound?" He offers...

Conley snaps out of it now...

"Yeah...Sounds great...But err...You see have been sleeping out in the Route's for days now and never exactly got to sleep on an actual bed...So do you know where we could sleep for the night?" Lana asks...She always enjoyed her beauty sleep...Which is probably why I noticed that she isn't that pretty as she used to be anymore...But let's not tell her that...

"You can sleep in the Pokémon Centre...They have rooms with room service...It's convenient as well because the Pokémart is there as well...And you can heal up your Pokémon before you go to bed..." He said, handing us some advice to go...

"Thanks a bunch today for all your help...Expect a hard battle tomorrow..." Conley thanked before we greeted him a farewell and headed towards the Centre...

888888888888888888888

Our room had three beds, a television two tables, a closet to put out stuff in, a telephone and a toilet with a shower cubicle...Lana was currently in the shower while Conley was sitting on his bed watching TV...I was holding Oshawott, talking to him...

"Hey, Oshawott...You want a name?" I asked...

Oshawott nodded with delight...

"Alright then...How does Samuel sound? And Sam is what I'll call you for short." I asked again...

"Osha! Oshawott, Osh!" It bellowed as it stood up as it danced around at its new name...I chuckled at it as Conley laughed as well...

"Hey...Alex...Do you think I should name Tepig?" Conley asked me, not taking his eyes off the TV but still listening...

"Yeah why not? A nickname for your Pokémon shows that it has personality, sort of like how Surfer acts like he was a surfer because he had a personality..." I advised...For once I sounded like Conley...I buffed my chest out proudly...Surfer followed...I laughed as Conley got a pokeball out of his bag he pressed the button sending out his fire starter...

"Hey Tepig...How'd you feel if I named you?" Conley asked as I watched on...Lana comes out wearing purple pyjamas with a Munna printed all over her...Oh yeah, I was wearing my pyjamas too...Which was blue with a Psyduck printed all over...Conley had hit night outfit...A black shirt with a big picture of Charizard on it and black pants with little a Charizard printed all over it.

Tepig turned really interested in the show on the TV...Greek gods...

"Hey Tepig...How would you feel if I started calling you Vulcan...It's Greek it means 'fire'" Conley asks as Lana looks on interested...

Tepig turns to him and starts running around on the bed in glee as Conley laughs...

"Vulcan, it is then..." Conley agreed...

"What's all this naming of Pokémon? I think I feel left out now..." Lana says playfully letting out her Snivy...

Snivy waddles about with Samuel and Vulcan as we all try to think of a damn name for this stuck up Pokémon...I wonder how many bricks Lana will shit if I ask her to name it 'Grasshole'...Guess I better find out...

"Hey Lana...I think I got a name..." I mutter trying not to let a giggle out...

"And what might that be..." She snaps, frustrated by thinking too hard...

"Grasshole, is what I had in mind?" I blast as Conley bursts out laughing while Snivy stops and gives me a glare...I finally let the 'giggle' out but it becomes louder making it a chuckle...Surfer and Chef chuckle as well

"I got a name..."Conley says...

"Herbe...Meaning 'grass' in French..." He continued

Lana thought about it...

"Yeah...Hey, Snivy...How does Herbe sound?" She asks...

Snivy nods with her chin up...Do Snivy's even have chins? Anyway

"Hmmm Herbe, Vulcan and Samuel...Cool!" I announce as Lana turns the light off and lies in her bed...

Sam and I are a good pairing...I'm excited to use him tomorrow...I slowly shut my eyes as I let my surroundings drown out...I finally fall asleep

**Alright...I hope that went well...Try and get some time to review...Our even just adding it to your favourite stories would make me happy... Anyway...I've changes the Pokemon Obtained/Seen in episode to just Pokemon Update... This basically updates the changes or statuses on our characters Pokémon.**

**Pokemon Update:**

**Alex:****  
>Sam (Oshawott), Level 9 (M) – Sam has a cheeky personality and is very much fun to be around. Loves to dance.<strong>

**Lana:  
><strong>**Herbe (Snivy), Level 8 (F) – Herbe is very uptight and pretty much stuck up, she will play and care with other Pokémon and her trainer, Lana but not anyone else. Loves to sleep and dress up with Lana.**

**Conley:  
><strong>**Vulcan (Tepig), Level 10 (M) – Vulcan is very much a playful Pokémon, it remains extremely childish and can tend to be a pain in the 'you know where'. Loves to eat and thrash about.**

**Thanks a bunch...Ne chapter real soon...Don't forget to review...**


	4. Chapter 4: Too Hot For Herbe?

**I stand corrected...This was the longest chapter to date...I'm partly disappointed that I still haven't seen a review...Anyway...I added a little introduction block which has the date of the events taking place in the chapter, The time of the beginning of chapter, The location of the beginning of chapter, Poke Euros Alex and Co have on them currently and the amount of badges Alex himself has...I will add this in to each chapter from here on out...Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I only own Alex, Lana and Conley...My OC's...**

**This chapter is called...Too Hot for Herbe? **

Chapter 4: Too Hot For Herbe?

**Date: **March 6 2020  
><strong>Time: <strong>6: 58 AM  
><strong>Location: <strong>Straiton City Pokemon Centre  
><strong>Poke Euros: <strong>1243 PE  
><strong>Badges: <strong>0

I can feel the warmth on my face...I open my eyes slowly, the light from the window streams into my eyes...I squint to try and block out the sunlight, it doesn't help the much...Suddenly I feel something crawling on me, I lift my head up to see Samuel, my Oshawott right there staring at me...I pat him on the head.

"Morning, Sam...I hope you slept well...Today is the big day where we take on our first Gym...I'm pretty sure I get to pick which Gym Leader I want to verse...So Chili, the fire type should flyaway with a blast of your water gun..." I informed my Pokémon...

"Osha!" Sam replied, with a bob of his head...

I looked to my right to see Conley already dressed up, just wiping his glasses...

"You ready for the big day, Con..." I ask, trying to take my rival and friend off of his strong going momentum...

"Yep...Vulcan and I are really looking forward to versing any of the Gym Leaders...But Cilan would be the one that would be easiest..." Conley states...All I wanted was a yes or a maybe...Instead I got the morning advice in the newspaper...

I turned to my left to see Lana no longer in bed but she is in the toilet changing...She comes out, wearing her travelling clothes...

"Lana, you ready for the Gym?" I ask, I wasn't expecting the answer she gave me...

"No..." She replied, her face with a grin on it...

"What do you mean no?" Conley replied, confused...Herbe waddled out of the toilet as Samuel and Vulcan talk to her in Pokémon trying to get her to spill the news...

"Well, I've decided I don't want to become a Pokémon master ..." My friend says, I stare at her in disbelief...Out of the three of us, she was the one that wanted to be the best the most...

"I want to be THE POKEMON CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS!" She said, pumping her fist in the air...

"I want to beat all the leaders like a trainer, while being the best at showing off my Pokémon's inner and outer beauty like a Pokémon coordinator and caring for my Pokémon the best I can like a Pokémon Breeder ..." I was shocked by her answer, She is more pumped and ready like I've never seen...It was really cute...

"That's great, Lana...Conley and I will stand by you and support you the whole way" I said, laughing...

I got out of bed, I had a shower before changing into my freshly washed clothes...I walked out and returned Sam as we left the Pokemon Centre and headed for the Gym, of course after we had a heavy training session...We reached the gym after I had a heavy training session with Lana and Conley...In front of the gym we saw Cilan standing there...

"Ah...Your here on time I see...Though last night I never caught your names?"

I nod remembering not telling him our names...

"My name is Alexander Mayes of Nuvema Town." I greeted shaking Cilan's hand.

"I'm Conley Roberts of Nuvema Town." Conley waved before shifting his glasses back into position.

"And I'm Alana Dukes but you can just call me Lana." Lana blurted, giving a wink to the much older teen...For some strange reason that wink didn't look like just any ordinary wink...

"Right. So you all want to challenge the Gym?" Cilan asked us...

"Yes indeed we do..." Conley answered...

I nodded and so did Lana with added glee.

"In that case...What was the starter Pokémon you chose?" Cilan asks..

"I chose Tepig, I named him Vulcan..." Conley explained...

"I chose Oshawott, His nickname is Sam..." I added...

"And I got Snivy, She's Herbe..." Lana finished off...

"Hmm...Herbe is grass, so it's weak to fire types...Sam is water, so it's weak to grass type and lastly Vulcan is fire, so it's weak to water types..." He thought...

"So that means you each have to prepare for the type your starter is weak against..." Cilan explained...

Cilan then gave me a serious glare...

"Alex, I'll be waiting for you inside..." He said seriously...I gulped big time thinking of my first gym battle...

Cilan turned around and entered the Gym. I never thought that I would've had to verse the type that my Pokémon was weak to ...I prepared Samuel for a fire type...

"Alright...Who's up first?" Conley asked glaring at me and Lana

"I'll go..." Lana said courageously...Ah smart, beautiful and courageous...

Conley and I agreed...We stepped inside the Gym...Straight away the old guy that told Conley that Cilan and his brothers weren't home came up to us...

"Hello! I'm Clyde. I'm the guide for Trainers challenging a Pokémon Gym. I am also in search of managing a great trainer...Could it be one of you?" He asked...

"Great to meet you, Clyde...I'm Alex and this is Lana and Conley..." I greeted trying to be nice...

"Yeah...You see...You and me are going to see each other in the future as I'm the kid you're looking for to manage..." Conley smartly replied...

"We appreciate your confidence and you're challenging of this Gym. Take this to commemorate the occasion." He said handing each of us a bottle of Fresh Spring Water...I stared at it funnily...

"_Bastards probably trying to kill us with this poisonous water" I thought in my head..._

"Thanks very much...It will be great use to our journey...Bastard" I replied, gritting my teeth...Suddenly I felt this strong elbow in my rib...I looked down to see Lana's elbow in my rib...I yelped in pain before...I turn to my left to see a woman behind a counter...Sort of like a restaurant counter where you pay for eating...

"Welcome!" She greeted..."We are very proud of our menu! Which we adjust to suit each trainer!" She finished...

We greeted her before we headed towards the Gym...In front of us though, was the normal Gym puzzle...You see each Gym has a puzzle that you have to solve while trying to solve the puzzle, random trainers who train at the gym or in our case work at the gym/ restaurant will try and weaken our Pokémon for the gym leaders...So basically tenderizing and marinating the turkey before handing it to the chefs to fry...

"Oh wow..."Lana said staring at a red curtain with a fire emblem on it...

The puzzle for this gym consists of a curtain with an element on it...Beneath the curtain is three massive buttons with each element on it (fire, water and grass)...We have to step on the elemental button that is strong against the element on this curtain...

"Hmm, first puzzle...Fire curtain...That means we need to step on the water tile..." Conley figured out as we all moved to the water tile on the right...The tile light up and the curtain opened revealing a new curtain...Although in front of it was a trainer...

"Dammit..."I yelled, spotting the trainer in our path...

We walked up to him deciding that since Lana was going to battle first that Conley and I should try and keep her Pokémon as fresh as possible.

"Welcome to Striaton Gym!" He greeted politely..."Care for a taste of battle? I'll serve up the first course!" The waiter/trainer said...

I chuckled at the pun the waiter put into his greeting...I stepped forward challenging him...

I sent out Sam who easily took care of his Lillipup...After days of only having 1243 Poke Euros...We finally got more Poke Euros...The waiter gave us 440 Poke Euros for defeating him leading us to 1683 PE...

"Well done, Sam...Return!" I called returning Samuel...

"You! You're a trainer with a lot of pepper..." He said...I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult...I took it as a compliment and smiled...

The next curtain was blue with the water emblem on it...

"Water is weak to Grass...So the green one..." I said proudly as we all stepped on the grass emblem on the left...Once again the tile light up and the curtain opened...I clapped happily as we stepped forward...Straight away we were met with a waitress/trainer...

I face palmed...

"I'll battle her..." Conley said stepping up to the waitress...

"The speciality of Striaton Gym- - The full-course "Trainer de luxe"! I'm your second course!" She explained to Conley...

Conley defeated Waitress Tia easily with Vulcan's help...He also got her number...I rolled my eyes at that...We also got 400 PE from her...

"That was one of our most popular dishes. Did you enjoy the battle?" She asked

"Oh yes...It was fairly exciting and challenging..." He replied with a wink of an eye...

"_Dirty bastard" I thought..._

"The speciality of Striaton Gym—the full-course "Trainer de luxe"! To complete your repast—Gym leaders." She finished...

We continued onward with the last curtain...Grass...Which meant the only button we hadn't pushed down on...Is the fire button in the middle...The button lights up and the last curtain opens and there standing in front of us is Cilan...

We all walk up to him...

"Welcome To Striaton City Pokemon Gym." He welcomed...

Suddenly from behind him...His red headed brother steps out, he spins...

"I'm Chili! I light things up with my fire-type Pokémon!" He exclaims...

From behind Cilan again comes his blue headed brother...His hair a royal blue unlike mine which is a dark blue...

"I'm a water type specialist! I'm Cress! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" He greets...

"And as you already know...I'm Cilan and I like grass-type Pokémon." Cilan re-greets...

My palms are extremely sweaty as I see Cilan not taking his eyes off me...Damn Paedophile...

"Umm, you see...As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, err..." Cilan says trying to figure out an explanation

"Oh enough, Listen up!" Chili interrupts..."The three of us will decide whom you'll battle!" He continues... "It'll be based on the type of the first Pokémon you chose!" He adds...

"That is indeed the case." Cress fills in...

"Who shall go first in battling one of us?" Cress asks...

Lana steps forward...

"That would be me..." She adds...

"And the partner you first chose was the Grass type, it seems." He exclaims...

They rotate letting Chili be in front now...

"Ta-da! The fire-type scorcher Chili—that's me—will be your opponent!" He says throwing his hands to his sides presenting the "spirit fingers"...

Lana nods as we all make our way to the battle stadium for the gym...

"YEOW!" Chili yelps..."Time to play with FIRE! I'm the strongest of us brothers!" He finishes

Cress scoffs while Cilan rolls his eyes...We all take a seat in the stands except for Cilan who has to referee this battle...I watch on my dear friend as he takes on Chili...

"Striaton City Fire Leader, Chili will battle against Lana Dukes of Nuvema Town for the Trio Badge. Begin!" Cilan exclaims...

"Herbe! Win for me!" Lana screamed throwing Herbe's pokeball out...Herbe popped out prepared for her first battle...

"Go Lillipup!" Chili says sending out a Lillipup...I take out my Pokedex and scan it...

_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon; It faces strong opponents with great courage. But when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees._ My Pokedex says...

"Lillipup, Charge at that Snivy and use Tackle!" Chili calls...

Lillipup flings into action as I see Lana panic just a bit...Her nerves have finally booted in...

"Herbe, Step aside but use Vine Whip and wrap it around Lillipup and..." Lana calls, calming down...

Herbe side steps the tackle as its vines surge out and wrap around the body of Lillipup...

"...Now Tighten!" She screams...

Herbe tightens the grip getting a yelp from Lillipup...

"Lillipup, Use bite and rip the vines into pieces..." Chili ordered...

I was taken back by this order from Chili and I could tell Lana was too...

"What are you doing? Herbe, Quickly unravel yourself..." Lana ordered...

Herbe quickly unravelled herself, just missing Lillipup's bite...

"Now quickly...Use Vine Whip and Slap around Lillipup..." Lana ordered...As ordered, Herbe started slapping Lillipup around...

Lillipup quickly got confused and dazed...

"Finish it up with Tackle!" Lana ordered...

"Lillipup, Snap back into action..." Chili commanded, but it was too late...Herbe struck it with a powerful tackle sending the Puppy Pokémon flying across the gym arena...

"Lillipup is unable to battle...Herbe wins!" He announces.

"Good job, Lillipup...You did great!" Chili cheered, returning his fainted Pokémon

"It's not over yet! One more left! This is where I give it my all!" Chili proclaimed..."Fire up! Pansear!" Chili ordered...

I looked at Lana...Her face a cold, pale white...Herbe is still standing strong since Lillipup never touched her but...This is truly where the battle becomes harder... Conley pulled out his Pokedex...

"Let's see what the Pokedex says about Pansear..." He announced...

_Pansear, the High Temperature Pokémon; when it is angered, the temperature on its head tuft reaches 600 F. It uses its tuft to roast berries. _The Pokedex explained...

My heart skipped a beat when the Pokedex said 600 F...Herbe is famous for pissing other Pokémon off, not to mention pissing of me...Let's hope Herbe is smart enough to not piss off Pansear...

"Alright, Pansear...Start off with Fury Swipes!" Chili ordered...

Pansear didn't waste a second charging at Herbe...its claws sharpened and long...

"Dodge it, Herbe then use Tackle!" Lana called...

Herbe stepped aside; barely missing contact with Pansear's claws ...Herbe lunges forward, knocking Pansear over...Pansear got up with only a scratch...

"Alright, Pansear...Try using Fury Swipes! Again and again..." Chili ordered...On command, Pansear swipe at Herbe...Herbe dodges them one after another...

"Herbe, use Vine Whip and wrap it around Pansear's legs...Then toss it onto the floor...WITH FORCE!" Lana called...This command made my spine shiver as Herbe followed on...Smashing Pansear on the ground...Pansear rolls off and is out cold...

"Pansear is unable to battle...Herbe wins therefore the victor is Lana!" Cilan announces...

Lana squeals as she shakes the hand of Chili...She then goes back to Herbe and returns her before running towards us.

"Wow...That was brilliant...Well done..." Conley congratulated...

"Yeah, Lana...You really pulled through..." I proclaimed...

"Alright, next up...We have Conley...Versing me." Cress said...

"What incredible luck for you- - you get to battle the best among the three of us" He boasted, getting a giggle from Chili.

"You can't talk, pal...You lost to me!" Lana says defensively...

My heart started pounding for my friend and the added fact that I'm the last to battle... Chili stepped up to referee this battle.

"Striaton City Water Leader, Cress will battle against Conley Roberts of Nuvema Town for the Trio Badge. Begin!" Cilan exclaims...

"Go Lillipup!" He shouted...

"Alright, Vulcan...Prepare for a tough battle!" Conley yells...

I have a feeling that Conley has some sort of trick up his sleeve... Because he has this sly smirk on his face...That worries me...A lot...

**Please review...Please!...I hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**Pokémon Update:**

**Lana:**

**Herbe (Snivy), Level 11 (F) - The training session they had before entering the gym, put Herbe from Level 8 to Level 10. After battling Chili, Herbe went from Level 10 to Level 11.**

**Alex:**

**Sam (Oshawott), Level 11 (M) - The training session they had before entering the gym, put Sam from Level 9 to Level 11.**

**Conley:**

**Vulcan (Tepig), Level 12 (M) - The training session they had before entering the gym, put Vulcan from Level 10 to Level 12.**

**That's all the updates so far...Stay tuned for the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5: Sparks Will Fly!

**Alex: It's about damn time this chapter came out, Owen! People were waiting for it!  
>Owen: I know, I know...But hey I have a bit of a spoiler that I can give you for this chapter!<br>Alex: Really!  
>Owen: Yeah, sure, why not...The spoiler is...You continue to walk!<br>Alex: ...  
>Owen: ALEX! I told you I'm trying to get rid of those in this chapter called 'Sparks Will Fly'...Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; I only own Alex, Lana and Conley...My OC's...<br>Alex: Bitch! You do not!  
>Owen: Just let the readers read the chapter...<strong>

****Chapter 5: Sparks Will Fly...Literally

**Date: **March 6 2020  
><strong>Time: <strong>12:02 AM  
><strong>Location: <strong>Straiton City Pokemon Gym  
><strong>Badges: <strong>0  
><strong>Song for Story: <strong>"Black or White" Michael Jackson

"Vulcan, Ember, Then follow up with Tackle, Then Ember then back to Tackle..." Conley shouted.

"Lillipup, Dodge them all..." Cress orders...

Lillipup fails to dodge and is quickly caught with ember...It easily faints!

"Lillipup, What happened?" Cress wonders as he returns his Pokémon.

"Alright, This is over...Panpour!" He calls sending out his water monkey.

I nudge Lana who sits next to me, I pull out my Pokedex and show it to her and She nods and pulls out hers...

_Panpour, the Spray Pokémon; the water stored inside its tuft on its head is filled with nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large. _The Pokedex informs us; I put Dex away and continue to watch the action... Oh, Dex is the nickname I gave my Pokedex, At first it was strange but I got used to it eventually.

"Alright Return, Vulcan..." Conley strangely calls. I raise an eyebrow at the sight of his Pokémon returning to its pokeball.

"Conley, you moron..." Lana yells as she slowly trails of, "What the hell are you up to..." She mutters in confusion...My ears shatter as her screams are very high pitched and could very well shatter windows or glass objects nearby, I chuckle at that thought.

"Go, Sage!" He calls sending out a Pokémon.

I started one of my many coughing fits in shock...Conley caught a Pansage! He didn't tell me about catching a Pansage, but then again the bastard doesn't tell me about anything these days, Come to think of it he never even had time to go catch a Pokémon.

"Sage, Use Lick!" He called.

"Panpour, Dodge it then use Lick." Cress calls...Lick war...Hehe, I'm too immature for my age and I just know it.

AHA! now I remember, during our training session before going to the Gym, Conley told me and Lana that he had a friend in the Dream yard that wanted to battle him... Maybe he caught it there? Panpour dodged the Lick and went for a Lick of its own.

"Sage, Move out of the way then use Lick." Conley called, for Con's sake I hope he knows Sage knows more moves other than Lick.

Once again Panpour dodged it...

"Your tactic is getting old my friend!" Cress boasted as his Pokémon dodged the move

"Alright now use Vine whip..." Conley orders as almost instantly Vine Whip swings into action slapping Panpour in the face.

Panpour is exhausted from dodging those Licks and then getting struck with Vine Whip would have definitely made it worse. With that Panpour drops to the ground...fainted...Conley returned Sage

"Thanks for all your help." He wished, I could sense this would be the last we see of Sage

"Well done, Conley! You're a very strong and smart trainer! I am proud to hand over to you the Trio Badge." Cress had informed him.

My heart kept beating faster every time a minute went past as finally Cilan stood up...He took a heavy breath of fresh air as if he was about to take a load of some relief.

"Alex, yesterday...You confronted Team Rocket members because they hurt young boys Pokémon...Correct?" Cilan asked.

My heart was racing a hundred miles per hour as my brain was trying to answer the question and figure out where Cilan was going with this. I nodded

"I'll be honest, after seeing you battle like that made me just a tad worried...So I made my choice and I will not be battling you. I have decided to hand you the Trio Badge on a count of your bravery, battling skills and the fact that I'm too afraid to battle you! " Cilan blurts out sheepishly.

My heart jumps around in joy and as far as I know I'm about to as well but I remain the calm posture I always am and put on an act for my "audience"...*sigh* I put on a fake sad face!

"Oh...I don't know if I can accept this..." I sarcastically said as Cilan hands me the badge.

"Brother, you can't just hand this kid the badge!" Chili erupts, see what I did there...Chili, fire type, erupt? No? Forget about it...

"Would you like to battle him then" Cilan replies sternly.

Chili realises that his Pokémon have already fainted and won't be strong enough to battle...Not to mention the fact that I have the advantage.

"It's alright..." He says, stepping back.

Lana has a cold expression on her face; she seems a tad pissed that I got a free ride. Conley however is chuckling; he probably can't believe my luck. Hell; I can't believe my own luck.

"It has been a pleasure..." Cilan says.

We all say our goodbyes before making our way out of Striaton City.

"Badge number 1, senorita! The Trio Badge..." I smother proudly as if I actually won the badge.

My gleam of joy is put to its end with a smack behind the head; courtesy of Conley. I rub my head as we stand in front of what looks like a Day Care Centre.

We quickly visit it and greet some nice people before we head on out going west through the rest of Route 3.

**Jackson's Welcoming**

"Oh, mother if Arceus! If there is any Pokémon that I can use instead of walking SHOW IT TO ME!" I shout as I sit on the mucky floor. We had been walking through the route investigating it for hours and my feet have quickly become wrinkled prunes...Although just as I scream out my wish... A Pokémon charges out from behind a tree and is running madly towards us...

It looks like a white-on-black zebra Pokémon, with thick, pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back and hind legs. It has a large, rounded dark nose, and oval eyes with blue irises and yellow scleras. It also possesses a spiked white mane, culminating at the front in a lightning-bolt-esque pointed extension; it also sports stubby, triangular dark ears with blue skin on the insides. Its legs are mainly white with black hooves, and its tail is stubby, white-colored and pointed. I quickly roll out of the way as the Pokémon known as Blitzle halts and spins around and stares me in the eye...

"WHAA?" I scream...

"I don't think we're in its territory...An evolved form of this would probably have rights to this territory...So why the hell did it charge at you?" Conley wonders.

I slowly form a smirk on my face having one of my awesome ideas...But first before this thing charges I need to get it down on the Pokedex.

_Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon; its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use their flashing manes to communicate to one another. This Blitzle is a male. _My Pokedex informed us.

"Okay...Sam...It's Battling Time!" I scream...I send out my Oshawott with just a bit of worry hoping that this obvious electric Pokémon doesn't kick Sam's- err-tail feathers...I quickly however notice that there seems to be a thorn underneath the hoof of Blitzle...

"He's got a thorn under his hoof which is why he is thrashing about...I going to try and tire him out before I pull the thorn out..." I called my plans...

Conley nodded and Emma...Just took pictures...

"Sam, use Tackle..." I called...

Sam charged at Blitzle with speed that I haven't seen from him...I could tell he was getting more powerful...Sam hit Blitzle with Tackle taking down the Electrified Pokémon...Blitzle was on its side breathing heavily as I walked over to it...I bent down, it got a little scared but that didn't bother me...I plucked the thorn out... Blitzle then rolled onto its feet and trotted around me happily.

"I think it's grateful..." Lana said with a hearty chuckle.

"I guess now would be a good time to ask you if you want to be a part of my team, Blitzle..." I asked, it felt strange talking to a Pokémon that I couldn't understand but I felt it was something that I had to do...Blitzle trotted to me and nuzzled my neck.

"That's a yes..." I mutter, I feel happy that I have such a loving Pokémon on my team now.

"You know, You make me feel like singing a song that's called "Black or White" by this artist, called Michael Jackson...So I'm going to call you Jackson..." I announce as Jackson trots happily.

"I think he likes his new name..." Lana says watching on.

"I think he does too..." I agreed.

I return Jackson back to his pokeball and we continue on our journey.

**Enter Rochelle the Pidove**

We decided to spend a few more minutes out on the route before we would venture through a cave because Conley had some stuff he wanted to do around there. Just as we were about to leave a grey blur flies past us and snatches Conley's glasses.

"Son of a-"Conley was interrupted...

"Female Herdier!" Lana quickly finished, I let out a loud chuckle.

That blur turned out to be a Pidove...

Pidove is a mainly gray, pigeon-like Pokémon. It has large, oval eyes with golden irises, and a rounded head from which a spiky, crest-like arrangement of three feathers protrudes from the top of its head. It has a short, black beak, with a bulbous pink cere, with a black patch on the back of its neck and a wide heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on its chest. Pidove's black-colored wings have a thick gray stripe down them, and pink feet with black nails.

The Pidove chirped as it flew back down and perfectly placed the glasses back on Conley's face...

"A Pidove...An awesome flying type to have on my awesome team..." Conley stuttered, positioning his glasses back into place.

"I think it took your glasses just to gain our attention..." Lana suggest.

Pidove chirps loudly before flying over and sitting on Conley's shoulder.

"I think you're right Lana..." Conley says positively

Conley pulls out his Pokedex:

_Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon; These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather to parks and plazas. This Pidove is Female. _Con's Pokedex announced.

"I can't wait to use you in battle, Rochelle" Conley announced as he stroked his two fingers over the soft feathers of Rochelle.

He pulled out a pokeball and taps it softly on the head of his new team mate as the ball shakes before quickly clicking together.

"Vulcan and Rochelle should do great in their future battles." Conley adds, assuring Lana and myself that his Pokémon are going to have a successful future "Enough of that though, we should head towards that cave." He urges.

"Sure, To the cave!" I mock as we make our way back through the route...

Unaware of just what the hell we are about to get into.

**Short? Yeah I know but the next chapter is super duper long so I had to make this one shorter...Review, Subscribe, Favourite and Re-Read!**


	6. Chapter 6: Warmth

**I am not dead...For those who were wondering when the update is coming...It's here...I'm incredibly sorry for a long update. Enjoy 'Warmth'**

Chapter 6: Warmth

**Date: **March 6 2020  
><strong>Time: <strong>5:12 PM  
><strong>Location: <strong>Route 3  
><strong>Badges: <strong>1  
><strong>Song for Story: <strong>"Keep Me Warm" Ron Pope

The cave was as dark and mystic as a Zorua, I was literally shaking in my boots I was so scared...Who wouldn't be? Some freak who is actually interested in this nightmare of a cave.

"This place is so interesting and mysterious; it's like a nightmare except better." And there's that freak, my close friend who at times can be embarrassing, Conley Roberts.

"Conley, you're having a spaz attack over a big rock with a hole in it." Lana dimly informed him.

"I don't see your point since you have a spaz attack over that Pokémon band, Right Direction..." Conley trailed off not even bothering to waste his time with that stupid boy band..."Fags" He insulted.

Lana had unfortunately trailed off in her own land of Right Direction...

"Barry Miles...What a dream boat..." She stated..."Oh and KaneTalic ...HOT-TIE!" She added..."Aww and Teal Moran...Sooo CUTE!" She pushed in..."Oh and you can never forget Ian and Boris...SEXAY!"..."I LOVE THEM ALLLLLL!" She screamed as her finish...By now Conley and I had gone in the terrifying cave...Anything was better than listening to Lana rave on about Piloswine, Pain, Moron and Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb.

"Arceus almighty, it's dark in here." I mumbled, loud enough for Conley to hear me.

"Hmmm..." Conley thought as he was managing to rummage through his back for something..."Got it!" He exclaimed, the next second was extremely bright as for that second Conley flashed the light in my eyes...

"I found a flashlight!" He proclaimed as Lana came stumbling in.

"Way to leave me behind, guys..." She announced quietly.

""

A loud roaring like sound echoed throughout the cave resulting in some rocks to vibrate and crash down on the floor...

"What the hell?" Conley shouts.

"" It goes again.

"Shit, I knew this cave was messed up..." I exclaim..."It's making drilling like noises" I continue...

Suddenly...The "floor" caves upward from underneath and sends all three of us flying...

"Vulcan, Your assistance please..." I hear Conley calling...I get up to my feet to see a mole-like Pokémon. It has a black body with blue-gray streaks along with a white snout with a pink nose and white claws which, when compared, are about the size of its head. These claws are shovel like, and have three separate sections. Its eyes have very small black irises. It looks exhausted and seems to be frantic about something. I pull out my Pokedex as quick as possible.

_Drilbur, the Mole Pokémon; it makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed. This Drilbur is a male. _

"Help me weaken that Drilbur by using Tackle." Conley ordered calmly.

Vulcan took off at lightning speed and charges at the Mole Pokémon but Vulcan doesn't make it in time as Drilbur leaps down and back into its hole...

"Vulcan, use Ember and spew it out into the hole Drilbur went in..." Conley orders...

Vulcan follows orders and spits out fire pellets through the hole...

"That Drilbur is fast" I state as Lana and I stand along the side watching Conley's attempt at catching Drilbur.

Drilbur doesn't pop out of its hole...Conley's lost it.

"Dammit, Drilbur escaped...Vulcan, thanks!" Conley says as he returns his Pokémon...

"You almost had him, Conley...Maybe we might see it later through the cave..." I try my best to cheer up a down Conley.

We continue to walk through the almost dark cave...We turn the corner and my flashlight crosses over something...

"Hold up guys...I found something in the dirt." I exclaim as I pull out a cloth from my bag and wipe the dirt off the objects...I pull out two fairly big looking Pokémon eggs...

"Arceus, these are Pokémon eggs!" I proclaim loud enough for a woman in a lab coat to rush in the cave...

"Did I hear someone found Pokémon eggs?" The woman screams...The woman turns the corner revealing herself to be Professor Juniper.

"Professor, what in the world are you doing here?" I ask pulling out the eggs as best as I can, trying not to crush them.

"These eggs are currently being researched on by my helpers and me..." She states..."We were just finished with our research when one night it was sneakily stolen by a pair of bandits. We think they may be a part of Team Plasma Rockets. "She adds... "I tailed them trying to figure out where they were headed and at the same time try and recover the eggs." She continues.

"I followed them in here when a Drilbur came out from underground and stole the eggs from the bandits who fled straight away. It then fled back underground so now I came in here to find the Drilbur and retrieve the eggs." She finishes.

"That's quite the story, Professor Juniper..." Lana mumbles...It then hits me...Drilbur...From before...It looked frantic and tired.

"Hold on...Conley you battled a Drilbur didn't you?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah but Alex...I don't see the relativity to Juni's story..." Conley stated trying to act smarter than he already is.

"Well, that Drilbur was in quite the hurry...Maybe it was trying to find some things to keep the eggs more warm..." I pondered.

"Great thinking, Alex" Juniper grateful thanked as Conley rolled his eyes.

"My question is...What does Giovanni and Ghetsis want with the Pokémon eggs?" I wonder.

"My guess is as good as yours...Maybe they are using the eggs as test dummies for their already stolen technology." Lana guesses.

"It very well could be..." Aurea Juniper thought.

Suddenly, Drilbur pops up again...It looks at Conley who hands the eggs to professor so she can investigate it to see if it's damaged.

"It's Drilbur!" Conley exclaims as he gets his pokeball out..."Vulcan, let's give this another shot!" He calls.

"If you don't mind professor...I'd like to catch Drilbur..." Conley clears.

"Go for it, Conley..." Juniper accepts.

Vulcan pops out of its pokeball in its own stance...Drilbur digs a hole and leaps into it...Silence is clearly golden as the only noise you can hear is Drilbur burrowing under...

"It's right there!" Conley yelps...He points to a position near Vulcan who prepares for the pop out.

"When it pops out nail it with Ember..."Conley informs his Pokémon.

Suddenly, Drilbur pops out and on cue is struck with ember...Immediately after Conley throws a pokeball at it in an attempt to catch it. It wobbles around on the floor before clicking...

"Yeah!" Conley yelps

"That was incredibly quick." Juniper states in shock.

"Vulcan has become stronger..." Lana includes.

"As an award in your quick findings and battling skills...I'd like for two of you three to have an egg..." Juniper announces...

"Alex and Lana can have the eggs...I'm just happy to have Albert on my team." Conley gratefully says...

"Albert? As in Albert Einstein...What a lovely name for a smart Pokémon like Drilbur!" Lana blurts out...

"You know what else is lovely...Taking care of that egg." I excitedly blabber running over and picking up the black and blue egg...

"I guess I get that cute looking egg..." Lana assumes as she picks up the egg and slips it in her purse.

"Well, that's enough excitement for an oldie like me...I best get back to the lab and tell my helpers that I had found the eggs before they destroy the whole lab trying to find it." Juniper says with a chuckle in between. I don't know why Aurea told us she was an oldie when in truth she's around 30, maybe 30 is the new 60? Who knows with the Professor?

"Before I go I should mention this...I'm having a showcasing that includes some new research that I found...I'm going to need a helper so I was wondering If one of you could come and help out?" Juniper asks scratching her head embarrassed.

I looked to Conley who seemed extremely interested and then I looked at Lana who didn't look that excited about it.

"Professor, it would be a complete honor to help out your showcasing...PLEASE PICK ME!" Conley pleaded.

Juniper laughed as Conley got down on his knees. I quickly pulled out my PokéPhone or its abbreviation P-Phone and took a picture. I grinned

"This is so going on Poké Book and I'm going to tag you!" I chuckled out as Conley was trying to snatch my phone...

"Conley, if you're going to come with me we better get a move on" She states...

Conley composes himself...

"I'll see you guys in a while..." Conley farewells...

"Have fun and be good" Lana says strictly...

"Have fun and be good? You sound like my mother." Conley mumbles with a quick roll of his eyes before turning around and walking off with the Professor...

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now Lana..." I sigh...

"And our Pokémon" Lana yelps with glee..."Yes and our Pokémon" I reply ringing my ear to drain the sound out.

"Alright let's get going we've got to try and make it to the next city before it gets dark or less we will have to camp out in the routes." I chuckled remembering how Lana looked at her own Snivy and thought that it was a wild Pokémon trying to eat her.

"Hehe...Yeah..." Lana shyly agreed.

Nacrene City is "a pearl of a place" to live in some people say, of course I would never find out because I probably won't ever live here but I guess this is going to be my home for a day or so until Conley can arrive. Lana seems to be cleaning Snivy in our room as I pay for the rent that the room in the Pokémon centre costs.

"That'll be 40 Poke Euros, please" Nurse Joy politely asks.

I pull out 40 PE out of my pocket and hand it to Joy. I quickly sprint up stairs to our small accommodation and tell Lana that I'm going to explore the city when in reality I'm going to see an old friend of mine that I heard lived here. I walk around the small village asking people about my friend...

"Do you know where I can find Arianna Summers?"

"Yea she lives in the house next door to me..." A man says peeping outside his door to point to a house next door to him.

I thank the man before I enter the doorstep of the house next door. I knock three times with a fair amount of gaps in between them. There is a rattle on the door before it opens, an old lady with her Cinccino stand in front of me with her eyes in a squint.

"Good Evening, Grandma Summers..." I say...I know it probably sounds rude but she would know what I mean...Grandma Summers comes in and hugs the life out of me like a grass type using Absorb.

"My dear, Ari never thought you would come back..." Grandma says.

I know now I have some explaining to do to you guys don't I? Yeah...Grandma Summers, Arianna Summers and Ari's brother Dwayne Summers use to live in Nuvema Town and I used to always play with Ari and Conley until I officially turner 7. On my 7th Birthday, Ari, who was 8 at the time broke the news to me...She told me that her family was leaving Nuvema Town and moving to Nacrene City. It was to date the worst birthday ever. So they left and I was left with Conley until the blonde we all know and love moved in with her parents. I never forgot about Arianna though my parents would take me to her house so we could play together. That was until Mom left Dad...Dad blamed everything that went wrong on Ari Summers and her Arceus forsaken family. So we never came back to Nacrene.

"I know, Gran...I'm sorry, it's just my father took it really hard when Mom left us...He got angry and had nobody to blame except for you and Ari." I said with sorrow in my face.

Grandma laughed and simply turned around and screamed...

"Ari, Visitor!"

I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me...Here she comes now...Oh boy, she glares at me...

"Hey Arianna, you remember me right?" I ask with a chuckle but I didn't expect the answer I was given...I nice hearty slap across the face...I yelped like a little girl as I clutched my cheek in pain...

"What the hell?" I shout...

"Sorry kiddo but she waited a long time to do that..." Grandma chuckles...

"You bastard you left me for dead!" Ari screams in my face...

"Arianna Courtney Summers! Your exaggeration was not needed at all...Alex and his family went through a tough time and I told you every day that Alex would come back and I also allowed you to slap him but never did I allow you to call a boy that has been a brother to you and a grandson to me a bastard!" Summers screams...Ari has her head down as I see teardrops fall and crash on the rugged carpeting...

I don't know what else to do but to go up to her and hug her...

"I'm sorry, Ari...I'm really sorry..." I whisper in her ear...She looks up and smiles before handing me another slap.

"SON OF A FEMALE LILLIPUP!" I scream at the top of my lungs..."What was that one for?"

"For being a caring person but also being an idiot at the same time" Ari says with a laugh...

"So I heard you finally started your journey..." Grandma asked allowing me to enter her house...I then explained to her everything...Since Arianna would've been travelling with me if she stayed in Nuvema I though she deserved to know.

"I knew those bastard Sages would come back" Ari exclaims while sipping her tea...

"Indeed, but I heard that Team Rocket from Kanto disbanded?" Grandma questioned

"Yea but after Giovanni saw the way the Sages had complete control over Mr. Gropius (aka N) Giovanni re-formed Team Rocket and together with the new leader of Team Plasma and the Sages, Ghetsis they plan to finally take over all regions and create chaos in the Pokémon world."

"Hmm...I'm going to come with you on the rest of your journey!" Ari said standing up...

"No...You're not...You promised the museum and Lenora that you would finish your studies before you go on an adventure." Grandma Summers proclaimed...Ari sat down, gritted her teeth at the hatred she had for Rocket and Plasma before nodding her head...

"Alright but...Alex, if anything happens come home...Here..." Ari said with a smile...I nodded... "But for now...I challenge you to a battle two on two..." Ari said with a grin...

I grinned back...

"Bring it." I simply stated...

"And I will make sure everything goes to plan." Grandma Summers cheerfully states...

We step outside the house...I stand on the left and Ari on the right while her grandma stands in the middle.

"Ari vs. Alex will battle with two on two rules." She says...

"Jackson, Battle Positions." I called out my electric zebra like Pokemon with my new welcoming order. Conley has "Your assistance is needed." and Lana has "Let's stun our opponents!" so now I have "Battle Positions."

"Bring the pain, Sewaddle!" She calls...

I pull out my Pokedex..."What a cool looking Pokémon..." I mutter... Sewaddle is a caterpillar-like Pokémon, with a broad, apparently bitten leaf enfolding its head. Its large, spherical head is a pale shade of tan, with two sensory knobs higher up on it. Sewaddle's eyes are dark and circular, with a crescent-shaped, toothed orange snout, and the underside of its face and neck is white. The rest of Sewaddle's body is segmented and green, with three rows of stubby, spherical orange legs.

_Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon; This Pokémon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth. This Sewaddle is female. _The Pokedex informed me in a robotic like voice.

"Waddle!" Sewaddle cried its best battle cry...

"I caught this cutie in Pinwheel Forest..." She exclaimed...

"Sewaddle vs. Jackson the Blitzle, Begin!" Arianna's Grandma announced.

"Jackson, show Arianna your speed by using Quick Attack!" I call...Blitzle doesn't waste a second firing up Quick Attack and is swiftly storming towards Sewaddle.

"Sewaddle, Stand your ground when I'm ready I'll give you the call." Ari orders sternly...

"Sewa!" It nods, not taking its eyes off of Jackson..."Dodge then use String Shot and wrap it around Jackson's legs." My eyes grew wide...I didn't have a backup plan...Jackson had to be spectacular to dodge this and It wasn't that experienced yet. The silver string wrapped all the way around its leg sending Blitzle crashing to the mat.

"Finish it, Sewaddle by using Bug Bite." Ari called, this indeed was a dangerous move since Bug Bite would do a fair amount of damage then some more thanks to STAB. I waited for Sewaddle to get close enough...

"Alright, Jackson when Sewaddle bites, I want you to bear it up and then use Shock Wave." As ordered Jackson did exactly that shocking Sewaddle with over 100 watts of electricity through it's small, tender body. Sewaddle rolled back, eyes in daze.

"Sewaddle is unable to battle. Jackson wins!" Grandma Summers called...I returned Jackson.

"Jackson, I'm proud of you...Thanks for holding on." I thanked my Pokémon before Ari sent out her next Pokémon.

"Even the score, Dwebble!" Ari said with a little worry in her voice. I pulled out my Pokedex

_Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon; This Pokémon can easily melt rocks with a liquid secreted in its mouth. This Dwebble is a male._

"Samuel, Battle Positions." I screamed, as I threw out the pokeball of my best Pokémon friend.

"Wott, OSHA!" Sam cried with glee excited for a battle.

"Dwebble vs. Samuel the Oshawott, BEGIN!" The old lady yelled.

"Dwebble, use Fury Cutter." Arianna calls. Dwebble moves into action and charges at Sam.

"Sam, dodge that Tackle then use Water Gun and try and hit it as close as you can." I command.

"Dwebble, stop that incoming Water Gun with Rock Blast." Ari orders.

Everything comes into play as Sam dodges Dwebble's Fury Cutter and spews out a powerful Water blast from its mouth Dwebble sees it coming however and quickly stops as much water as he can with Rock Blast but it fails and Dwebble is struck with a close range Water Gun.

"Dammit, Dwebble are you okay?" Ari asks frustrated.

"Dwe...Bble." Dwebble mutters forcing itself back on its claws.

"Dwebble, use Rock Blast please!" Ari calls.

Dwebble follows but once again the move fails allowing Sam to have an open move in.

"Sam, Finish it with Water Gun." I say slowly moving a grin on my face.

Sam blasts a Water Gun and sends Dwebble right into Arianna's arms.

"Dwebble is unable to battle, Arianna has no more Pokémon to use therefore the victory goes to Alex!" The old lady blabbers.

"Thank you so much, Dwebble..."Ari thanks returning her Pokémon. I look around realising that the place is soaked with water and there are many holes that have been dug in the ground.

"Gees, I'm really sorry about the mess, Grandma Summers." I apologetically say. Grandma Summers chuckles.

"Oh, don't apologise...You can just clean it up." She says, Ari chuckles and points in my face not feeling bad for me at all. I nod with a smile agreeing to clean it up.

"You can help him Ari since you caused most of the holes." Summers finished. This time it was my turn to chuckle.

Ari and I cleaned up the front before going back in the house before going back into the house.

"Ari, Grandma Summers...It' getting dark outside so I better go back to my room. " I muttered.

Grandma Summers agreed and gave me a container of rice balls with some spring noodles. Just I was about to leave Ari spun me back around.

"Alex, I want you to have this before you go." She muttered, placing a pokeball in my hand..."It's Sewaddle. I saw that you really liked it and I thought I would save you the trouble of going to catch it and save me the trouble of releasing it..." Arianna trailed off.

"Ari, it's your Pokémon, you're a strong trainer you can train it! Besides it won't listen to me..." I reply pushing it back in her hand.

"Do you want me to break its little heart by releasing it?" She yells in my face.

I didn't want that so I took the Pokémon. I decided to name her Taylor, which is also the name of a person who stitches and sows together clothes. I hugged Ari then I hugged Grandma Summers before I walked back to the Pokémon Centre. I walk all the way up to my room trying not to think of Ari releasing Taylor. I open my room door with a gun pointed to my head. The heat from the hole tells me that it's already been shot. It's warm so not too long ago.

"Move and I'll force you not to move"

**Ooh Cliffhanger...Hope you enjoyed the long chapter.**

**Pokemon Update.**

**Alex:**

**Sam (Oshawott) - Level 15**

**Move set- Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Focus Energy**

**Jackson (Blitzle) - Level 12**

**Move set- Quick Attack, Charge, Tail Whip and Shock Wave**

**Taylor (Sewaddle) – Level 11**

**Move set- Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite**

**Conley:**

**Vulcan (Tepig) - Level 15**

**Move set- Tackle, Ember, Flame Charge, Defence Curl**

**Rochelle (Pidove) - Level 12**

**Move set- Gust, Growl, Leer, Quick Attack**

**Albert (Drilbur) – Level 13**

**Move set- Scratch, Rapid Spin, Mud-Slap, Fury Swipes**

**Lana:**

**Herbe (Snivy) - Level 14**

**Move set- Growth, Wrap, Vine Whip, Tackle**


	7. Chapter 7: Last Train To Rocketland

**HIYA GUYS! Sorry for the long wait but here it is...Chapter 7: Last Train to Rocketland. Also I'd like to thank constant reviewers to this story, camwilskel, MewBladeXxX and pheonixfire1995. Tell all your friends to check out my story or even send over some of your own lovely reviewers. : )**

**Enjoy his chapter.**

Chapter 7: Last Train To Rocketland 

All I can remember is that someone pulled me by my hair and slammed their heavy arm on my back. Define heavy you ask? A frying pain filled with at least 10 or 11 bricks tumbled on your back. The pain in my head is killing me as I lay on the cold wooden floor almost out of breath, I slowly open my eyes to see Sam unconscious on the floor right next to me, struggling to breathe. I scramble even closer to him and cover him up.

"Wo...Osh," He muttered before trailing off...

"Frenchy, the little punk just woke up" A man with a loud gruff voice bellowed.

"Good..." A woman I assumed goes by the name of Frenchy replied.

"Lift him up so I can have a word with him, Train" Frenchy added. I noticed that she had a French voice, most likely why she was named Frenchy.

Suddenly, I felt two arms grab my own my shoulders and literally toss my on my feet before getting two hard slaps to the face. I quickly lunged my feet out in retaliation.

"Ooh la la, we have feisty little boy, eh?" Frenchy replied with her smooth French voice.

"Hehe, the little bastard almost took my head off with his foot work." The man with the gruff voice boomed. I assume he's Train; his arms almost weigh as much as a bloody train.

_I didn't want that so I took the Pokémon. I decided to name her Taylor, which is also the name of a person who stitches and sows together clothes. I hugged Ari then I hugged Grandma Summers before I walked back to the Pokémon Centre. I walk all the way up to my room trying not to think of Ari releasing Taylor. I open my room door with a gun pointed to my head. The heat from the hole tells me that it's already been shot. It's warm so not too long ago._

"_Move and I'll force you not to move"_

"_Who in the blue hell are you?" I asked_

"_That is not important..." A man with a gruff loud voice barked..."Where is Professor Aurea Juniper?" He demanded_

"_Why should I tell you, asshole?" I questioned..._

_The man with the gun to my head moved aside not lowering his gun showing that Lana was tied up with another woman with a gun to her head._

"_Not only will I blow your fucking brains out, she will blow your girlfriends head into the wall!" The man bellowed..._

_Without thinking I thought about all the wrestling moves I saw on TV and best went for a kick to the chin. The man slammed my foot away and grabbed my hair and slammed his arm across my back. I grunted trying to show my strength to these people. But I couldn't manage it, I dropped to the floor and the last I heard before I blacked out was..._

"_YOU IMBECILE! We were meant to ask questions first." _

"_The runt almost kicked my head off!" _

_I faded out..._

I chuckled at Train's statement before I turned to my left and saw Lana untied and sleeping on the bed.

"The bitch wouldn't stop screaming, we untied her and she hugged you for half of the night hoping you were alright..." Frenchy said with a smirk...

I smirked as well...

"I had to say I was her father...Made me look soft..." Train boomed...

"Professor Juniper...Where can we find her?" Frenchy asked

"I don't know and if I would I wouldn't tell you." I grunted. I partly lied to them, I knew the Professor would be at her show casing but I knew Conley was there and so were many other people.

"I told you the rat wouldn't know! But NOOOOOOOO you fucking insisted that we wait for them to wake up instead of getting the fuck out of here." Train shouted in the face of Frenchy

"SHUT UP!" She screamed back...

Soon the two started arguing and cursing at each other... I hobbled over to Sam and went to pull out my pokeball when I realised it was gone...All of them.

"We have them you runt..." Train bellowed after his argument...

Suddenly, There is a knock on the door...Train walks over and opens it just to get smashed over the head with a shovel.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Frenchy screams before charging at the man...The man side steps her and puts his foot out face planting her onto the hard wooden floor.

I wipe my eyes as I stare at the man that ONLY knows me best...My father, Alan "Billy" Mayes.

"Dad?" I ponder...

"Billy Mayes, in the flesh" He beamed as he swung the shovel on his shoulder.

"How in the name of all things devilish did you figure out that I was here?" I asked stepping over Train's massive unconscious structure to get to embrace my father.

"Grandma Summers called and apologized for her actions and told me that my world's greatest son happened to be staying here. I was in Pinwheel Forest so I thought I might visit. Nurse Joy then told me that there was a ruckus in the room and that two parents were arguing with two good kids called Alex and Lana. The rest is all shovelled out." He said with a hint of a joke at the end.

I grabbed my pokeballs from the belt of Train and put them back around my belt, as Lana slowly awoke. She notices that Train and Frenchy are laid out on the floor.

"Lana, you're awake!" I yelped sprinting over and literally tackling her to the ground.

"Yes...I...Am..." She said as she slowly pulled away from me and got up. I decided to be an idiot and lay on the floor a little longer. I roll over and notice that Sam is not moving.

"SHIT!"

The light goes red as Nurse Joy sends Sam in the Emergency Room. An Audino runs out and grabs a few papers. Lana pulls out her Pokedex.

_Audino, the Hearing Pokémon; It touches other with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeat to tell how they are feeling. This Audino is female. _The Pokedex robotically says.

I quickly follow Audino but she turns around pointing her finger at me.

"Di! Audino, Dino!" It instructs.

"Son, its best you stay here..." My father instructs agreeing with Audino.

I look over at him and nod.

After a long thirty to forty minutes, the light finally goes off I scramble to my feet as Sam comes waddling out. It looks at me before running up and jumping into my open arms.

"Sammy, It's great to see that your better." I encouraged.

Nurse Joy walked out with Audino.

"Samuel is faster, smarter and stronger than ever, I can guarantee you he is at his best!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Wonderful..." My father joyfully clapped..."Son, now that you're Pokémon at are there full strength how about a battle against your old man!" He asked

"Wait, you used to battle?" Lana questioned.

"Why of course...I went out on my own journey when I was a little older than Alexander." He said with a chuckle.

"My father went on to challenge Alder, the Unova League Champion. It came down to my father's favourite Pokémon, Giant and Alder's Bouffalant. Bouffalant defeated it but my father earned Alder's respect." I said proudly as I punched my old man in the arm, playfully.

"Whoa!" Lana replied in awe.

I stared at him before a wide grin came upon my face.

"What do you think Sam? Are you up for a battle?" I asked my best Pokémon friend.

"Oshawott! Osha!" It cried in glee raising its scalchop in the air.

"It's settled then, we'll battle here and now."

"You can battle now but not here, why not head to the back? That's were our battle arena is." Nurse Joy interrupted.

We moved along to the back as I tried my best to think of a quick strategy to verse my father. We finally reached the arena with my father and I setting ourselves up for a battle.

"Okay, Billy Mayes will now verse his son, Alex Mayes in a two on two battle!" Lana announced.

"Taylor, Battle Position." I called throwing Taylor's pokeball in the air. Her pokeball opened up releasing a white light that soon formed into a shape of a Sewaddle.

"At the ready, Kilo!" My father called throwing a pokeball in the air. It released a little bug like Pokémon. Lana pulled out the Pokedex.

_Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon; its bite injects potent poison, enough to paralyze a large bird Pokémon that try to prey on it. This Venipede is a male. _Lana's Pokedex stated.

"WAHT?" I sweat dropped..."The Pokémon your using is a tiny little Venipede?" I questioned.

"With all due respect son...Your Pokémon haven't developed and don't have that full potential to battle Giant or any other of my Pokémon "My father scratched his head sheepishly.

You see my father had four Pokémon Harper the Bisharp, Gail the Galvantula, Costa the Carracosta and Giant the Gigalith. I adored all of them. My father got Gigalith when it was a little Roggenrola; it was his very first Pokémon. This frustrated me that I never got to battle them so I was going to have to destroy Kilo.

"Use Poison Sting!" My dad calls out as he points his finger to Taylor

"Dodge them as best as you can then wait for my next command" I say using that as some time to think up how to get close to the Pokémon without it successfully using Poison Sting.

Kilo spews out little sticks of poison towards Taylor who is doing well to dodge them. Taylor slowly is starting to get tired and he looks back at me for a second.

"Kilo, Rollout please" Dad commands.

Kilo jumps in the air and rolls into a wheel like shape before racing at full speed towards Taylor.

"Alright, Taylor use String Shot and make sure Kilo is really stuck!" I command, hoping my strategy would work.

Taylor launches a thick line of sticky string and nails it one Kilo while it's still in Rollout form. Kilo keeps spinning and is now taking the string with it. I look at my father who looks like he's stuck in a sticky position himself.

"Kilo, Spin the backwards." He calls hoping to unravel the sticky sting.

"Quickly, throw Kilo in the air and when it comes down...USE BUG BITE!" I scream at the top of my lungs...

"Oh no, KILO!" My dad mutters scratching his chin.

What comes up must come down as Taylor catches Kilo perfectly before slamming it down.

"Kilo is unable to battle, the winner is Taylor." Lana calls raising the hand that is on my side of the battle arena.

"Kilo, return...I'm proud of you mate, you did exceptionally well." My dad whispered to the pokeball but enough for me to hear.

I retuned Taylor as well.

"Thank you for a perfect battle Taylor. I look forward to training you some more." I said.

"Alright, GO- "I was just about to call for Jackson the Blitzle when my father interrupted me.

"I think that's enough for one day. I got to get home; Lawrence promised me a game of cards." He chuckled referring to Lana's father.

I nodded hugging Dad for the last time before he picked up Kilo and started to untangle it.

"Dad, I promise you when I stop Team Plasma Rockets and when I defeat Alder the Champ. I'm gunning to defeat you!" I said with a grin.

"And I'll be waiting, son...I'll be waiting for you." He said as he ruffled my hair.

We made it outside the Pokémon Centre after healing Taylor and Kilo.

"Give me love to Daddy and Momma!" Lana yelped as we waved good bye to my father.

"See you when I get home Dad!" I shouted.

"Goodbye...Don't do anything stupid, Alex...Like getting attacked by Rocket grunts!" He joked.

He finally left as we entered the Pokémon Centre to see Officer Jenny standing there head in her hands.

"Jenny, did you catch those crooks?" I asked hoping it was a positive answer.

"They escaped...I'm extremely sorry you had to go through that." Jenny politely apologized

"Don't worry about it...Hey if you want I can describe what one of them if you have a sketch artist here. I can't describe the other because I never got a clear look at his face."

"That would be great." She said calling in a sketch artist.

I described the woman for the artist who ripped the paper and handed it to Jenny.

"Did you happen to get her name?" She asked.

"Not really. They went by Train and Frenchy. She was Frenchy." I said.

"We'll have our detective from Sinnoh to come in and help out, his code name is Looker. If you ever see him say hi and give him all the information you know." Jenny said before she left with the other officers.

"Hey Lana, I thought I might check out the museum today before going and looking for the actual Gym. You want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, just don't leave me in that room...They might come back." She said as she fell into my arms.

"They won't come back and if they do I will personally deal with them with Dad's shovel." I said.

"If I see any other grunt, I will beat the shit out of them with my bare hands...I may be 13 but I'm no stranger to fights." I stated as Lana pulled away from me and smiled.

"Besides I've always wanted to have a Rocket grunt tooth stuck in my finger."

**THAT'S A WRAP! What an action filled chapter. Constructive criticism is always nice. Press the awesome little button with a yellow speech bubble next to it. Chapter 8 coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Musketeer No1

**And this story continues...Thanks to everyone who waited for this to come out. It is fairly big so It is worth the long wait. Enjoy chapter number 8.**

Chapter 8: Musketeer No.1- The Verdant Knight of the Forest 

After some last minute studying last night at the Museum and Library in Nacrene City, I awoke in the morning to heavy trumpets blowing and cheering fans outside. I rubbed my eyes as Sam waddled out of the closet.

"So much for having a quiet morning before the Gym Battle." I muttered walking into the bathroom. I had a hot shower before wiping myself up and getting dressed.

Lana had woken up already and I assumed she was in the lobby, flirting with another guy that stayed here. It didn't bother me like it used to, you see ever since I almost kicked Train's head off I have been determined to not only win the Unova League but also stop Team Plasma Rockets once and for all.

"Another morning to look forward too." I muttered to Sam as he took his flippers and started wiping his scalchop on his chest.

I picked up Sam and plopped him on my shoulders, I had decided to keep Sam out of his pokeball from now on. I jogged down the steps that lead to the lobby where there were several posters around the Pokemon Centre Lobby. They all advertised The Pinwheel Festival and its famous Pinwheel Battle Games.

"Pinwheel Battle Games?" I muttered to myself.

I jumped out of my skin when someone behind me started talking.

"It's a tournament where you scavenge through Pinwheel Forest in search of Bug Pokémon badges like these." I turned around to see Conley standing in front of me with Lana behind him; he held up a brochure and opened it up to reveal a picture of a Venipede badge and a Sewaddle badge next to it.

"Hmm...Do you know anything more?" I asked.

"Sure do...There are 18 different badges but you only need 1 to move on." Conley stated.

"Move on?" I pondered..."There's another round?" I asked

"Yeah! That's the qualifying round. In the battling round you pick two Pokémon to do the whole round and use them through substitutions." He explained. "If you lose the battle though you hand over however many badges you managed to find to the winner. This battle round will continue on until one person has all 18 badges in their possession" Conley states.

"WOW! What an epic way to train my Pokémon for the Nacrene Gym." I exclaimed.

"That's exactly why I think you should sign up with Lana and me." Conley uttered.

I nodded in excitement before leaving the Centre and heading to the sign up table. There is a festival going on with bug catchers and trainers everywhere. Behind the sign up table, there was a man with curly brown hair he was wearing a green long sleeves shirt with a red scarf around his neck.

"The Pinwheel Festival...A glorious event that is here for everyone to enjoy...This festival is of course followed by the much anticipated Pinwheel Battle Games which I assume you young little crawlers are competing in." The man assumes.

"Yes, My names Alex Mayes and this is Sam" I said pointing above my head to my Oshawott.

"Conley Roberts. I'm an apprentice to Professor Cedric Juniper" I glared at Conley. What the hell was he on about?

"Ummm...Lana Dukes." Lana greeted, looking at me with a little concern on her face.

"Great, I'm Burgh!" Burgh stood up proudly..."Bug Enthusiast and Gym Leader of the Castellia Gym!" He uttered proudly.

"Hmmm I look forward to your battle against me." Conley muttered.

We bent over and signed up. Conley wrote down his name and his two Pokémon, Newton and Rochelle. I knew Rochelle but who in the blue living hell was Newton? Maybe Conley did a lot more over his little show casing with Aurea than I first expected.

"Newton?" I blurted out loud.

"That would be my newly caught Venipede."Conley stated.

I nodded with just a slight smile now having a strategy just incase I end up battling Conley. Lana stepped forward...

"I can't enter..."She said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Hold up, why? I thought you said you wanted to enter." I asked.

"Herbe is the only Pokémon I have...Besides the egg which hasn't hatched yet."She said dimly.

I put my arm around her and so did Conley.

"MAYBE NEXT YEAR!" We both said in unison.

I fist bumped Sam and then I fist bumped Conley as Lana shook her head with a smile on her face.

"HEY! QUIT THE CHAT AND SIGN UP ALREADY!" A man behind us shouted.

I turned around. I was just about to knock the guy square in his sack before Conley turned me around and pushed me into the table. I smiled like an idiot in front of Burgh before writing down, Sam and Taylor.

"Wott!" Sam cried in glee that he was chosen to be a part of the Battle rounds.

"ATTENTION! THE PINWHEEL BATTLE GAMES WILL BEGIN IN 2 HOURS TIME." Burgh blasted through a megaphone.

I shook my head wildly, attempting to drain out the ringing in my ears. Sam fell off of my shoulders but I reacted fast and caught him plopping him back in his place.

"Hey, Move out of the way!" A boy creamed pushing past me; I noticed that he had black hair that stopped at his shoulders with purple highlights. He wore a white shirt with a pokeball on it with a red jacket over and a pair of black pants. This boy was Chad Nolan, the guy that kicked my ass at Accumula Town when I started my journey.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"Well, if it isn't the cry baby, Alex Mayes and his weak penguin pokemon, Oshawott." He said while mocking me and wiping his eyes.

"It's an otter, dumbass" Conley replied sternly.

"You're signing up too?" I asked holding my fist back from punching him square in the nose.

"Yep, and I'm going to win too using my tough as nails Pokémon team, Ferroseed and Sandile."He said calling out his pokemon.

"Dile, Sandile!" Sandile roared.

"FERRO!" Ferroseed roared as well. I pulled out my Pokedex and so did Conley and Lana.

_Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon; It sticks its spikes into cave walls and absorbs all the minerals they find in the rock. This Ferroseed is a male. His ability is Iron Barbs. _Lana's Pokedex, Conley's Pokedex and my Pokedex all said in unison.

"What a bunch of morons...Having to learn from a damn machine. My father says machines are useless creations that won't ever work." Chad muttered.

"Sort of like you, right Chad?" Lana burned him badly.

"Sl-"Before he could finish the word that I thought he was going to say I punched him in the nose.

"SON OF A-"Chad is once again interrupted this time by Lana.

"Female Herdier." She interrupted.

"ARGH! I WAS GOING TO SAY SLACKERS YOU, CRAZY BASTARD!" Chad screamed holding his nose.

"Oh well, you deserved that punch anyway." I said walking away from Chad and his pokemon.

"That guy seriously gets on my nerves." Lana said with a grunt.

"Yeah but you know what else gets on my nerves? A certain friend not informing his two best friends that he is now an apprentice to a Juniper." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I stopped in my tracks before turning around to see Conley with a concerned look on his face.

"As you know Aurea Juniper asked me to help her with her show casing and I did but afterwards her father came up to me and wanted me to be his apprentice. He said eventually I would be Professor Conley Roberts." Conley said with a little smile.

"Con, that's brilliant...Congrats man!" I congratulated my friend.

"But unfortunately I'll be super busy learning from Cedric that I will have to stop in-between my journey to go see him and help out with his show casings. I'm afraid that might put you guys in grave danger. So I've decided that I'll be going on my journey alone." Conley said.

I stood in front of him with my mouth open so wide a bloody elephant could fit in it. Conley scrunched up his fist.

"It's going to hurt but I guess it's the only way." Lana muttered.

"I'm sure I'll see you all later in your journey." Conley said.

I shook my head and closed my mouth.

"You're following your dream my friend! That's great. But first we got a Pinwheel Festival to be a part of..."I trailed off before my stomach rumbled.

"Does that include eating food?" Lana asked already figuring out the answer to the question.

"Damn straight." I replied with a grin.

After running off and eating food and joining in the Pinwheel Parade. I decided to step aside and talk to my team off three...Well, four if you count the egg.

"Alright, Taylor and Jackson...Team Talk!" I yelled calling out Jackson and Taylor.

"Bliiiitzle!" Jackson blurted his species name out as he nuzzled my face.

"Sewaddle waddle!" Taylor cheered.

"Jack, I'm going to need you as my transportation for the whole thing and I'm going to need your good eyesight." I said rubbing Jackson's long head from the top to the bottom. "You up for the challenge, Jack?" I asked my pokemon.

"Blit!" It replied throwing its whole head up and down.

"Taylor, I think this is a great opportunity to train yourself and for you to show me your strength and weakness and you have the home advantage." I said to my grass and bug pokemon.

Sewaddle nodded. My little team talk session is interrupted though as my best friends' dance their way towards me while both of them take a bit out of the veggie puff.

"Hey! Alex, you got loads of time to train...COME AND DANCE!" Lana said doing the Macarena in front of me...Lana said doing the Macarena in front of me?...WHAT-THE-HELL?...The Macarena has been noted to be a woman's dance and the girl that I love is doing it right in front of me? I think I have finally gotten over my love for Lana.

"Alex, I agree with Lana...You need to ease your tension and frustrations, I'm sure being social in this festival would be a great way to ease them." Conley says making a simple sentence of "Yeah, Alex, You need to relax so come and dance and eat." But as per damn usual Conley has to bore me to death with his exact grammar and scientific words.

"I get it and I'm coming." I mutter loud enough for them to hear me, I watch them dance off as I chuckle.

"Only in Unova, I swear!" I bellow as for one moment I look into Pinwheel Forrest. My eyes catch a Pokémon that I have never ever seen before.

"A Pokémon?" I ponder.

The Pokémon lunges backwards and runs into the forest. I return Taylor as Sam jumps on my shoulders and I leap onto Jackson's back.

"Jackson, Pinwheel Forest." I order my Blitzle.

Jackson gallops past the crowd and into the forest as the festival continues. I see the Pokémon's shade running through the trees.

"Jackson, Follow it!" Jackson suddenly stops as the Pokémon steps out.

"Stand back, puny human!"

What the hell? I look around to see who said those words before I stared in the eyes of this beast.

"Did you...just...talk!" I asked, in amazement. It's unusual and extremely rare to a find a Pokémon that can speak the English language. But now that I look carefully, I don't think I've ever seen or heard of this Pokémon in my life.

The Pokémon glares at me with a hint of shock; it didn't expect me to understand it.

"Yes, you imbecile...I am able to communicate with your kind. But only the worthy will have an opportunity to communicate and understand other Pokémon..." It continued.

I looked at Sam, who is still stuck on my shoulders. It would be my dream come true if I'm able to understand Sam and my team, although I wonder why it was watching me.

"You are not worthy enough. You're enslaving your Pokémon, You're making them obey you, and you're ordering them around. You humans don't deserve to walk on this planet. That is why I was watching you."

It paused.

"I will continue to watch you until you learn to treat your Pokémon right. If you fail to do so, I will eliminate you!"

With that the Pokémon sprinted off into the trees.

"Well, that was strange"

I seriously need to get my hearing checked out, I'm hearing voices again.

"Master Alex...What do you think about all this?" A new voice spoke sounding just a tad African.

I looked at Jackson to see him staring at me.

"Was that you, Jack?" I asked my Pokémon

"Correctamundo!" Jackson spoke.

I leaped off Jackson and staggered back as Sam fell off my shoulders and onto the dirt.

"Thanks for the save." Sam sarcastically mumbled.

"I wonder what made that Pokémon allow me to understand you." I pondered.

"Maybe she decided to allow you to understand us so she can see if you treat us better." Taylor said with her head down. Her statement smashed me in the heart; I wasn't treating my pokemon the right way.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, guys. I thought I was treating you right when I actually was using you guys as tools." I mumbled to them.

Sam climbed up on my shoulders and patted my head.

"It's alright, Master Alex." Sam chirped.

"No, it's not! Jackson, if you don't want to be my transportation that is okay. Taylor, if you don't want to do this challenge we all don't have too. Sam, if you want to stay out of the pokeball you most certainly can. In fact screw this whole journey; I'm taking you guys back home!" I bellowed courageously

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! I like it when you ride on my back. It makes me feel important, I like being important." Jackson mumbles.

"And I really want to destroy Chad Nolan in this competition with you. I hate his guts with a passion." Taylor bellows.

"I like being in my pokeball...besides...it's too cold out here anyway..." Sam trails off, scratching his head. "I change my mind; I'll stay out of my pokeball!" He finishes as Taylor and Jackson sweat drop.

I grin.

"Aww, you guys are awesome!" I chuckled as Jackson and Taylor came in for a group hug.

It was suddenly disturbed when a voice over bellowed throughout the Pinwheel Forest.

"THE PINWHEEL BATLLE GAMES WILL SOON COMMENCE!"

"Alright, we got to head back." I said.

"LET'S WIN THIS THING!" Sam shouted throwing his scrunched up flipper in the air.

I nodded as I trotted out of the Pinwheel Forest. There I saw Burgh, Conley, Lana, Chad and another woman. I hopped off of Jackson before returning him and Taylor. Sam remained on my shoulders.

"Alex, what were you doing in Pinwheel Forest?" Conley asked me suspiciously

"Probably cheating knowing you, Alex Mayes!" Chad shouted in my face.

I pointed at his cut nose.

"I can do it again if you want." I said. "I was inside there because I spotted a rare pokemon that was watching me. I went to confront it..." I stopped mid sentence realising it could be a while. "...I am able to communicate and understand the Pokémon language." I said, cutting to the chase.

Chad chuckled out loud before Conley and Lana joined in. Burgh and the other woman just smiled.

"I always knew you were an idiot, this is proof. There is no such thing as an ability to understand what Pokémon say." Chad commented as he slowly stops chuckling.

"I hate saying this but Chad is right, Alex. Don't you think it's just a tad weird?" Conley questioned.

I rolled my eyes before explaining the whole story in full detail.

"Hmm, interesting...Alex, this Pokémon didn't happen to look like this did it?" Burgh said as he pulled out a book before flicking through a few pages before revealing a picture of a Pokémon.

The Pokémon in the picture looks like a deer or an antelope; it is green in color, with horns that end in dull points. It has a pink-tipped leaf on each side of its neck, somewhat resembling a Sky Form Shaymin's 'scarf'. On its back, there are pointed ends of fur ending in a medium-long tail. Its legs resemble pointed knee-high boots and have pointed hooves and at the joint of its knees are pink highlights. It looked exactly like the Pokémon I had seen in Pinwheel Forest.

"Yeah, that would be the one." I mumbled as I read the description in my head.

"That would be one of the legendary musketeers Pokémon, Virizion. Virizion is otherwise known as The Verdant Knight of the Forest." Burgh informed us.

"That would explain why it was in Pinwheel Forest." Lana stated.

"Burgh, you said that it was one of the legendary musketeers Pokémon. Does that mean that there is more legendary musketeer Pokémon?" Conley asked writing down information in his notepad.

Burgh nodded.

"There is also Terrakion, the Stone Knight of the Mountain and Cobalion, the Iron Knight of the Cave." Burgh answered.

"All three of these legendary Pokémon could talk and they also had the power to grant a worthy enough trainer the ability to understand the Pokémon language. Virizion granted you that ability." The woman next to Burgh said.

"And who the hell are you?" Chad asked rudely.

"My name is Lenora, I own the museum in this town and I am also the gym leader here. I happen to know a great deal of information on the legendary musketeers." Lenora greeted. I actually knew who Lenora was after researching her in her museum.

"That's pretty neat; I stopped by your museum to do some studying last night so I am prepared for a battle against you and your normal type gym. I'm Alex Mayes and this is my partner, Sam." I greeted back, confidently.

"I'm Conley Roberts; I am an apprentice to the great Professor Cedric Juniper." Conley proudly stated. I looked over to Lana.

"Hiya I'm Lana Dukes and I am still thinking what to do with my life." Lana greeted with sarcasm in her voice.

"My names Chad Nolan and you better not forget it. I am the next Unova League Champion so I am looking forward to kicking both of your asses in a Pokémon battle." Chad stated with his chest out.

"Over confidence can be the pinnacle of your journey or it can be the sharp end to your short beginning." Lenora mumbled.

"I have no idea what she just said but it sounded cool anyway." Sam blabbered. I understood what he said but to everyone else it sounded like a whole lot of Osha's and Wott's.

"Okay, It was great meeting you all but I have a museum to run." Lenora said as she waved goodbye and headed back to her museum cross gym.

"Alex, Conley and Chad; I look forward to your participation in the Pinwheel Battle Games." Burgh said before he turned around and headed back to the centre of Nacrene City.

"THE PINWHEEL BATTLE GAMES HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN!" Burgh announced through his megaphone. "YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES! SO HEAD OF INTO PINWHEEL FOREST!" He finished off as the crowd of participants charged into Pinwheel Forest almost trampling over Burgh. I was one of the first to enter as I called out Jackson.

"Jack, Let's start looking for those badges." I exclaimed.

"My nose is ready, Master Alex." Jackson stated as I leaped onto his back.

**Alex: YES! Suck on that Chad!**

**I suppose you're happy that I got you to punch Chad in the nose.**

**Alex: Happy? No...Over the moon? Hecks yes!**

**Nice! Review, Subscribe, Alert and Favourite!**

**Alex: Update coming soon, right?**

**Yeah sure.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pinwheel Battle Games, Part 1

**Let the Pinwheel Battle Games begin. This is Chapter 9.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Pinwheel Battle Games Part 1

I regret wanting to talk to my Pokémon, in fact I regret even thinking about talking to my Pokémon. Sam smacked me on the head with his flipper as he continued to laugh and tell his story.

"So I said 'Where the hell were you for the past 2 years!'" He continues laughing as I roll my eyes.

"Sammy, I can't talk anymore of your stories!" Jackson yelps as he continues to trot along the path, "Your only 6 and you have more stories than an Arceus forsaken, WRINKLED UP GRANDFATHER!" He snaps, I run my hand across his snout to try and calm Jackson down.

"Sam, quit with the stories and Jackson, keep a look out for any pins in sight." I informed my Pokémon.

"You got it, Master Alex." Sam mumbled with a hint of sorrow.

"Your wish is my command, Master Alex." Jackson blabbered out.

This Master Alex thing was getting just a tad annoying.

"Jack, Sam you guys CAN call me just Alex, you know" I encouraged my Pokémon.

"Uhhh...Okay...Master...Alex?" Jackson stammered with confusion.

"No, it's just Alex." I deadpanned.

"Alrighty, Master Alex" Sam said with a slight chuckle...I sensed that the two have quickly found out that I found the Master bit annoying.

"Sure thing, Master Alex" Jackson chimed in, "Master Alex, Master Alex, MASTER ALEX!"

The little bastards were trying to piss me off.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut UUUPPP" I said with a hint of song in my voice.

"Master Alex."

"Master Alexander!"

"Master Alexandria"

"Master Alexis"

"Master Alex MAYES!"

The two continued with their taunting as I tried my absolute best to not give the two runts the satisfaction. Suddenly, with the corner of my eye I saw something shine.

"Sam, Pin on my left!" I interrupted their little scheme as Sam launched off my shoulders before doing a commando roll and leaping into the thick grass to grab the pin. He jumped back out of the grass before hopping onto Jackson and back on my shoulders.

"This be a Swadloon Pin." Sam said trying to show some ghetto in his voice.

I pull out my Pokedex and type in Swadloon.

_Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon; Forests where Swadloon live have superb foliage because the nutrients they make from fallen leaves nourish the plant life. _

"You don't seriously believe every word that piece of shit says, right?" The Electrified Pokémon rolled his eyes

"It's the smartest object I have ever used. So don't judge it." I requested my Pokémon ever so sternly.

We continued to ride on as I slowly start to sing my favourite song, "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.

_You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<em>

Sam bobbed his head to my singing as everything was calm for a few minutes until suddenly I heard Sam join in with Jackson following.

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall out of bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

It was an epic moment that nobody could take away from us...or so I thought. From behind us, two people started chuckling as Jackson stopped and trotted around to see who it was.

"Vell, Vell, Vell If it isn't our favoreet chump."

There standing in front of me was Frenchy and Train but behind them where the two Rocket grunts I first saw in the Dream yard way back in Striaton City.

"Hehe, The little pussy has a girl's voice." Train bellowed.

"Nice to see you too, Fat ass "I smirked as I hopped off of Jackson.

Train roared and prepared to charge but Frenchy put her hand in front of him to halt him.

"Stand beck, Trein." She said with her French accent.

"Hey, I remember this little runt...He was the one that was at the Dream yard for Mission M.I.S.T" The male behind Train mumbled

It suddenly hits me. Claudia...The female behind Frenchy was named Claudia.

"Idiot, you were not to mention about MIST." Claudia yelps.

"Twig, Barbie! Vood both ov you just shut up." Frenchy mutters.

I assume Twig must be the male and Claudia must be Barbie. I return Jackson as Sam jumps off my shoulder.

"That little Oshawott wants to fight? HAHA so be it." Train mumbles as he pulls out a pokeball, "Patrat, Assemble and prepare for commands!" He calls as he throws a pokeball in the air.

"A Patrat, huh." I mumble as I pull out my Pokedex

_Patrat, the Scout Pokémon; extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout. This Patrat is a male._

"Herdier, Assist me, my darling!" Frenchy calls

Frenchy calls out her Herdier as Patrat stands ready for battle.

My Pokedex automatically picks up Herdier's information.

_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon; It has black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage it receives. This Herdier is female._

"Druddigon, I need your help!" Twig calls out as he throws his pokeball in the air.

_Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon; it races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock. This Druddigon is male._

"Vullaby, assemble and prepare for your commands." Claudia shouts out as she brings out her Pokémon.

Too much Pokedex feeds...

_Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon; they tend to guard their posteriors with suitable bones they have found. They pursue weak Pokémon. Vullaby's are female species._

I finally closed the Pokedex and put it my bag as I pulled out my three pokeballs.

"Four against one!" I muttered, "Jackson, Sam and Taylor. Battle Positions." I called throwing out the pokeballs.

"Vulcan, Your assistance is needed." I turn my head to see Conley standing next to me but not with his Tepig, he has a new Pokémon. I lazily pull out my Pokedex.

_Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig; whatever it eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach. When it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases. This Pignite is male._

"Hey! Vulcan evolved?" I asked Conley.

"Yeah, Vulcan, use Flame Charge and blast that Vullaby away." Conley calls, I don't understand why Conley would come and join the battle when he fully knows he can't be caught as an apprentice to Cedric by Team Plasma Rockets.

"Sam blast Patrat with Water Gun, Taylor use Razor Leaf and aim for Herdier and Jackson shock that Druddigon senseless with Thunder Wave." I ordered my Pokémon.

Vulcan started sprinting on the spot as dust clouds form and covers him up suddenly Vulcan charges out of the cloud with a bright, orange, flame dome covering him and he charges right into Vullaby with great speed knocking her back. Sam leaps up in the air and pumps out a heavy load of water straight towards Patrat.

"Patrat, dodge and use Hypnosis on all four of their puny Pokémon!" Train bellows

Taylor spins her head around sending out razor sharp leaves that could cut a metal post in half.

"Herdier, dodge and perform a magnific Take Down." Frenchy calmly demands

The Pokémon act fast as Patrat's eyes slowly send out waves while Herdier charges towards Taylor. Druddigon flies up in the air as Jackson's misses the Thunder Wave.

"Jackson, now hit Vullaby, Herdier and Patrat with Thunder Wave!"

"Patrat, Hypnosis on all four of them!"

Hypnosis and Thunder Wave clash with each other creating a ear piercing squealing sound thanks to the waves from Hypnosis and electricity from Thunder Wave. Both moves come out strong but Hypnosis faded out before it reached the Pokémon causing Thunder Wave to strike the three Pokémon on land.

"Sam, finish this with Water Gun! FULL BLAST ON DRUDDIGON!" I shouted.

Sam leaps as high as possible and blasts, probably what is the fastest Water Gun I have ever seen, right into the chest of Druddigon sending it crashing on the four Plasma Rocket members.

"Twig, Barbee, Trein...Retreat now!" Frenchy orders as she returns her Pokémon and sprints off.

Train follows as well returning his Patrat and high tailing out of the Pinwheel Forest. Twig and Claudia stare at me.

"Damien, I think I know who these 'spies' are." Claudia mutters, mentioning Twig's real name.

Damien and Claudia sprint away as I return Taylor.

"You took a big risk helping me out, Con." I admit, "Thanks." I finish off with.

Suddenly, Sam starts glowing bright white.

"Alex, what's happening to me?" He asks with fear and sorrow in his voice.

"Sammy, its okay...You're just evolving." I assure my best Pokémon friend.

"Evolving? Is that like puberty for humans or something?" Sam asks as the glow slowly fades away.

He knows what puberty is but has no clue what evolving is. The glow is gone revealing a new Pokémon.

"What'd he say?" Conley asks. That's right... Only I can talk to my Pokémon.

"He thinks that he is going through puberty." I chuckle

Conley laughs as well...

"Sam, you look gangster!" Jackson compliments.

I'll admit Sam does look pretty awesome. Sam is now a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue in coloration. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose shaped like a tilted oval, and long white whiskers forming tilted "V" shapes. Its forelimbs sport three fingers on each black-colored paw. Around its waist is a large, blue, fringed adornment, with scalchop—like those Sam possessed as an Oshawott—on the thighs. Its feet are tipped in black and its somewhat plank-shaped tail is also black-colored.

"Thanks, J" Sam laughs, "So what the hell am I, Alex" He asks...Hey, he didn't call me Master Alex.

"Let's see..." I mutter as I pull out my Pokedex to scan Sam.

_Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon and the evolved form of Oshawott; scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops._

"A Dewott, eh? I like it." I mutter as I fist bump Sam

"What's with the whiskers though...You look like my grandfather." Conley insults with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know..." Jackson joins in.

For the first time, Sam looks pissed off.

He pulls out his scalchops before leaping in the air and striking Conley.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Conley screams holding his face.

"SAM!" I shout at my partner, "That is no way to treat a friend."

"The bastard deserved it!" Sam shouted back before sprinting off into the forest.

I turn in anger as Conley closes his eyes obviously realising the mistake he's made.

"You're an idiot, you know that."

I return Jackson and run after Sam. I turn the corner to see Sam sitting in front of his two scalchops, his face with less anger and more sorrow.

"Hey, are you okay?" That was the first thing that came to my momentarily blank mind.

"Is he alright?" Sam asks still staring at his scalchops.

"Yeah, he should be fine..." I trail off, trying to put my next sentence in less of a "blame game", "You know what you did was wrong, right?" I hesitantly questioned.

Sam nodded with no word.

"But what he did was just as wrong." I finished as Sam suddenly looked up at me, I could tell I hit something hard.

"Sam, you're my best Pokémon friend and Conley is my best human friend, and to see what I witnessed back there had shattered my heart, My two best friends not supporting each other, My two best friends not complimenting each other and most importantly, my two best friends verbally and physically attacking each other." I continued as Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry I caused you grief, Alex. I don't know what came over me." Sam apologized.

"I understand, but it isn't me who you should be apologizing to." I said much like my father used to say to me when I hurt someone or insulted someone.

I walked back with Sam, side by side; As Newton, Conley's Venipede used String Shot to make a bandage. Conley looked at Sam then at me. I looked at Sam before nudging him to go apologize.

"Conley, I'm sorry for being a dickhead and slashing you across the face." Sam said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

Conley looked at me; I assumed he wanted me to translate.

"He said he's sorry." I put it and made it sound as boring and as simple as possible.

Conley put out his fist as Conley and Sam fist-bumped thus resolving their issues.

"I'm sorry too; It was stupid of me to make fun of you." Conley apologized.

Just as the two resolve their problems, Burgh announces something over the voice over.

"THE FIRST ROUND HAS OFFICIALLY ENDED! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO NACRENE CITY! THANK YOU!"

I feel my nerves kick in as the first round ends. I make my way out with Conley, Vulcan and Sam. Outside I see Burgh holding some cards up.

"Listed on these cards is each of the competitors..." He announces, "They will go into a hat and I will randomly select two competitors for the first battle..."

All the cards are dropped in a green, top hat. Burgh hands it to Lenora, who is standing next to him. Lenora quickly shakes it up before allowing Burgh to pick someone. The first person is...

"WHATTTT!" Giovanni booms.

Bernadette and Mason are unaffected by the shouting of our boss.

"You are all jokes! Your grunts can't even defeat two brats." Ghetsis mutters.

"I want the four of you to completely destroy Unova until you find Professor Juniper. If those kids dare get in your way...I want you to pop a bullet into them...SHOW NO MERCY!" Giovanni stares daggers into my soul.

"It seems that your blabber mouth has brought more attention to those spies that Alder and Aurea sent after us." Ghetsis says as Giovanni doesn't take his eyes off of me.

"Padon me but day are just a bonch ov puny little kids... they can't even tuch us." I swear the woman wants a death wish.

"If they are just a bunch of puny little kids...WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU DESTROY THEIR POKÈMON!" Giovanni blasts.

"We will not hear from you until you bring us Professor Juniper or any one of those kids." Ghetsis orders us.

We nod our heads turn around and walk out.

"I'm gonna murder those kids the next time I see them." Mason booms.

"Vee have Veapons...I tink it's time vee uze dem." Bernie mutters.

**What'd you guys think? Things have quickly become intense and it's probably time to change the rating.**

**Give me your thoughts on Sam evolving, Team Plasma Rocket bringing out weapons and The Pinwheel Battle Games.**

**New chapter coming soon. Keep a look out for the most exciting chapter ever!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pinwheel Battle Games, Part2

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I last updated but good news is that I have been planning a heap of new ideas for this series. It's an action packed one filled with surprises and shocks. Be sure to give it a read.**

Chapter 10: The Pinwheel Battle Games, Part 2

"The first battle for the first round is...Alex Mayes of Nuvema Town VS Kenta Long of Castellia City!" Burgh announces.

I look at Conley as he smiles and mouths the words 'Good' and 'Luck'. I smile back and thank him before making my way to the middle of the crowd, who have surrounded what seems to be a temporary battle arena. I take my place at one end of the arena as I stare at my opponent.

Kenta has brown hair spiked up at the tips and dark brown eyes. He wears white shorts with black sneakers and a red singlet with a blue hood jacket over it.

"This battle is all mine! Go Woobat and Roggenrola!"

I waste no time in pulling out Taylor's pokeball.

"Taylor, Samuel! Battle Positions."

Sam steps forward as I fling Taylor's pokeball in the air.

"Kenta versus Alex! BEGIN!" Burgh calls...

"Sam, you have a type advantage against Roggenrola! Use it by using Water Gun!"

"With pleasure..." Sam blasts out a Water Gun heading towards Roggenrola.

"Take the attack head on by using Harden, Roggenrola."

"Stiff shit!"

What the hell was that? Sam's Water Gun hits the bullseye but it only sends Roggenrola staggering backwards

"Sam, what'd you say?" I mutter, trying to not seem weird.

"Nothing?" Sam mutters back.

"Tay?"

"Not a single word."

"Woobat, Confuse that Sewaddle with Confusion!"

Woobat's eyes start swirling around as barely visible rays blare out of its eyes and storm down towards Taylor.

"Taylor, Jump out of the way then use Razor Leaf! Sam, Tackle attack!" I ordered out.

Taylor leaped out of Confusion's path before slicing Woobat with fast, spinning leaves. Woobat drops from flight and smashes into the ground.

"Roggenrola, ROCK BLAST!" Kenta screams as he returns his Woobat.

White, glowing plates surround Roggenrola's body until finally they blast off and slice through the air before they shoot Sam and Taylor on target.

"Yes!" Kenta cheers, "Well Done Roggenrola!"

Damn it, I have to find a way to get closer to Roggenrola.

"Alright, Sam...Taylor...Razor Leaf and Razor Shell! Go! Go! Go!" I bellowed.

Taylor sprung up again this time twirling in the air to make it look neat as she released rapid spin leaves the could cut through metal. Roggenrola quickly took my bait and started to dodge those Razor Leaf. Roggenrola was distracted. Sam looked at me waiting for the sign...I nod my head...He shifts into action going as fast as lighting, he quickly sifts through the Razor Leaves as he finally reaches Roggenrola. I look up at Kenta who looks in with fear in his eyes.

"Arggh. Roggenrola look out for that Dewott coming your way!" He raged.

By the time Roggenrola turned around it was too late, it was struck with two of Sam's blades. It staggered back but the onslaught wasn't over...It was then struck with several leaves sending it staggering the other way.

"Roggenrola!"

"End it, Sam!" I order.

Sam takes a step back before he opens his mouth and releases a eruption of water as it takes Roggenrola flying into the audience soaking the people in the front.

"Roggenrola and Woobat have fainted therefore the winner of this battle is Alex Mayes of Nuvema Town!" Burgh announces.

I leap into the air as the audience roars in an applause and cheer. Sam and Taylor make their way back to me. I kneel down so that Sam is a bit taller and that can get closer to Taylor.

"Great job, you guys! I am so proud of the way you battled! That Razor Leaf and Razor Shell move was awesome...So awesome we should probably name it. Any ideas?"

"Uhhh... How about the "We'll make you shit bricks so step back" move?" Sam suggested ever so seriously. Taylor giggled as I rolled my eyes at the dick move name.

"I got one...What about Razor Onslaught!" Taylor suggested with a fierce tone.

"I like it...Razor Onslaught it is..."

I got back to my feet as I was greeted by Burgh, Lenora, Conley and Lana

"Great stuff, Alex." Lenora complimented.

"Yeah the ending was fantastic! I'm sure it was a lot easier since you're now able to understand your partners, Sam and Taylor." Burgh added

"It was..."I trailed off thinking back to when I heard that voice during the battle, "Although during the battle I hear a voice that spoke and when I asked Sam and Taylor they both declined. Do you have any idea what that voice was?" I asked.

"Ahhh... That must have been the opposition's Pokémon speaking." Lenora answered, "You see, Virizion granted you to speak to not just your own Pokémon but also other Pokémon whether they are wild or free." She added with a little smirk at the end.

"That is truly amazing!" Someone muttered.

I looked behind me to see the one and only, Natural Harmonia Gropius!

"Purrvect! Not only can vee deemolesh dose puny brats but vee can also burn down Pinveel Vorest until vee find dee legendairy Pokémon, Virizion." Bernadette plans. I have to say that this woman has an eye for destruction.

"Yeah and I can finally crush blue boy's head!" Mason adds in.

"Now that you mention it...Those three kids have gotten in our way too many times to count." Claudia mentions.

Bernie looks at me...

"Eneeting to say, Tweeg?" She asks.

"Umm...They are so dead!" I mutter. Everyone stares at me before Bernie does one of her maniacal laughs.

"Vee shall take acshun at the finale." Bernie finalizes.

Mason and Claudia nod as I nod as well. These kids are done for.

"N!" Lenora shouts, "Burgh, Call all the officers in Unova! A criminal is in the perimeter!" She adds.

She pulls out a pokeball and tosses it in the air.

"Watchog, Hypnosis!" Lenora called.

Watchog bursts out of its ball and unleashes a confusing and hypnotising ray from its eyes. N wastes no time in moving out of the way ever so gracefully.

"Halt your Watchog!" N orders, "I come in peace not in war." He finishes.

Lenora's Watchog steps back but doesn't return to its pokeball. You can cut the intensity between to two (Watchog and N) with a knife.

"I am not here to speak to you about how you're Pokemon are being treated like slaves. That was what Ghetsis made me believe, I have my own thoughts now. I am here to simply warn you of my evil relatives plan to takeover Unova. He has found out about three spies sent by Professor Juniper to foil his plans, I assume that would be you three. I'm here to warn you that you could be in very big danger tomorrow if you don't act quickly. That and of course I will be participating in the Pinwheel Battle Games" He assured us.

"We already know about most of this-"Lana is interrupted

"How can we believe that you are not deceiving us with your very sly and cunning, style, Mr Gropius?" Conley questioned him.

"My stepfather abandoned me after my battles and feuds with Hilbert Black and Hilda White. He was using me as an ambassador for his plans of taking over Unova. Of course due to a great line of friends and family such as Lenora and Burgh, his plans were foiled and burned to a crisp by Hilda and Hilbert. But now my father teams with another villain of our world, Giovanni, Leader of the revived Team Rocket. Their plans are to use the advanced technology that Unova possesses to control other leagues that don't have such technology. To answer your question, you can choose to believe me or you can let the takeover continue." He answers in such a slick manner.

"Hmm, we will be following your every move Mr Gropius until then we wish you your very best in your participation in the Pinwheel Battle Games." Burgh mutters still feeling suspicious about N.

Burgh turns around and picks up his megaphone.

"Alright let's continue with the next battle for this round. This is battle is between Eric Stone who comes all the way from Sunnyshore City in the distant Sinnoh region and Conley Roberts of Nuvema Town. Let's give them both a warm welcome!" Burgh announces right in front of us. I ring my ears again as I begin the get annoyed about that stupid megaphone.

Conley shifts his glasses back into position as he smiles. We all clear the arena as I take a good look at his opponent. Eric is wearing a pair of light blue faded denim jeans with a grey t-shirt and a green long sleeve workman's shirt although the sleeves are rolled up. He has left his workman's shirt unbuttoned so you can still see his grey shirt. He has a black baseball cap turned the other way with the brim on the back of his head. He's pretty damn tall as he looks around 5 feet tall, He has messy brown hair underneath his cap with pale skin to boot. He looks like he hasn't shaven in days since he has stubble under his chin. He looks prepared and ready as he has two pokeballs in his hand.

"Eric versus Conley...BEGIN!" Burgh orders.

"Spike and Axel, let's kick some ass!" Eric orders as he throws the pokeballs in the air releasing a Sawk and a Herdier. I pull out my Pokedex as Conley sends out his Pokemon.

_Sawk, the Karate Pokemon; tying their belts gets them pumped and makes their punches more destructive. Disturbing their training angers them. This Sawk is male._

Lana pulled out her Pokedex to scan Herdier.

_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon; It has black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage it receives. This Herdier is male._

"Newton, Rochelle! I need your assistance!" He calls as he sends out his Venipede and his Pidove.

"Spike, leap in the air then use Double Kick on Pidove!" Eric orders, "Axel, Squash that bug with Tackle!" he finishes

"Rochelle, use your speed to dodge before using your speed to attack! Quick Attack, go, go, go!" Conley orders, "Newton, Protect!"

Newton immediately places a green dome bubble over itself as Axel flies back from an unsuccessful tackle. Meanwhile Spike hits the mark on Rochelle who quickly found out that Spike was quicker than it.

"This is bad..." Conley mutters under his breath as he grits he teeth.

"Spike, burst Venipede's bubble with Rock Smash! Follow that up with a Bite, Axel!"

Spike smashes his fist into the ground which results in fairly decent sized boulders popping up. Sawk then sends them flying straight toward Newton.

"Rochelle, Air Cutter and try and hit the boulders!" Conley orders, he sounds frantic.

Rochelle bursts into lightning speed and slashes its wins sending out powerful repeated winds crushing each boulder that comes close. Suddenly, Axel springs into action leaping in the air. Conley forgot about Axel's Bite. Rochelle without any order uses Gust to send Axel back.

"Spike, Double Kick!" Eric calls.

"Newton, Poison Sting on the incoming Sawk!" Conley calls out.

From inside the protect dome, Newton shoots out purple pints of poison (try saying that really fast) that hits Spike on the mark. Protect finally wears off as the dome disappears.

"Axel and Spike have taken a great deal of damage but so has Rochelle." Lana mutters.

"Spike, Low Sweep on Venipede!"

"Newton, jump then use Rollout!"

The action continues as Spike crouches low and sends his leg in a sweeping motion almost sending Newton flying but Newton jumps up before catching Spike off guard with a Rollout to the face. Sawk rolls back on momentum as Newton unrolls itself.

"Rochelle, Air Cutter on Axel then follow it up with a Quick Attack!" Conley says dramatically.

"Axel, dodge them all then use Take Down!" Eric orders, "Spike, Double Kick!"

"Newton, Rollout!"

Newton curls up in a ball and rushes forward.

Axel dodges most of the Air Cutters before charging out.

Rochelle moves back before zipping off with Quick Attack looming.

Spike then runs as fast a clearly possible before leaping and forms a Double Kick position.

All the Pokemon meet in the centre of the battlefield as smoke forms making it hard to see who's fainted. The intensity on both Conley and Eric shows that they both have thrown each other everything they have got up their sleeves.

"Come on..." Conley mutters under his breath as he grits his teeth.

"Please be okay!" Eric whispers.

The smoke finally clears revealing only two Pokemon standing...Newton and Spike.

"Axel the Herdier from Eric's team and Rochelle the Pidove from Conley's team are both unable to battle!" Burgh announces, "The two Pokemon that remain are Spike the Sawk and Newton the Venipede" He finishes.

Spike and Venipede are exhausted...I can tell both of them are going to drop...It's just the question of who is gonna drop first...

"Newton, can you pull out one last Poison Sting?"

"Spike, you think enough fuel for a Rock smash?"

Both trainers want to make a quick move to end it...Spike stands there as it starts to slowly tilt back and forth but before it can fall Newton collapses, fainted. The crowd approves a great battle by handing them a very much deserved roar of applauses and cheers!

"Newton the Venipede is unable to battle, Spike the Sawk is the victor therefore the winner and moving on to the next round is Eric Stone from Sunnyshore City!" Burgh announces.

Conley looks devastated; he quickly shakes off the defeat as he walks up to Newton.

"That was the best I've ever seen you! You were brilliant. Thanks!" He says as Newton opens its eyes before disappearing into its pokeball.

Meanwhile, Eric is ecstatic about his win over Conley.

"Thanks a bunch Spike! You and Axel did me proud!"

Spike smiles before it too returns to its pokeball. Eric and Conley meets up in the middle to exchange words.

"You are an awesome trainer, man! Keep up the excellent work!" Eric encourages.

"Thanks but it was you who was the victor today. I look forward to your battle against my friend, Alex; he's much more difficult than me."

Eric smirks as he knows who Conley is on about.

"Yeah, I'm going to look forward to it as well." Eric said trying not to reveal much.

After the battle everyone disappeared as it started to get dark. Burgh announced that the rest of round one would continue tomorrow. Lana used some of her money to rent us a room in the Pokemon Centre for the night. Nurse Joy informed us that we had two other trainers in our room as well since most of the rooms were taken thanks to all the tourists that came to the Festival.

I had changed into my night wear which was a white long sleeve shirt with an Oshawott on it and white trousers with the same Oshawott printed all over it. Sam had enjoyed trying to communicate with the Oshawott on my shirt. Lana had changed into pretty much the same attire except it was pink with a Musharna on it. Conley just put on singlet and whacked on some track pants. After a little while our two other roommates arrived. It turned out to be that Eric Stone guy and Chad Nolan. I grunted at the entrance of Chad who was gloating about his Pokemon as usual.

"Well, if it isn't Alex...Nice win today, chump. Although I can't say the same about your sidekick, four eyes over there." He insulted as he pointed at Conley who thinking up some more battle strategies. Conley smirked at the comment made by Chad and simply continued to read.

Suddenly, Eric stepped forward becoming very defensive.

"Now wait a minute... That is no way to treat a fellow trainer that by the damn well looks of it could kick your ass in a Pokemon battle any day!"

Conley's head sprung up with glee as Chad bursts out with laughter.

"That's a good one, pal..." Conley's expression changes dramatically, "I'm gonna get something to eat from the cafeteria." He drops his bag and walks out the door as Conley smirks.

"Thanks Eric but there was no need for that." Conley thanked as he sighed heavily.

"Don't mention it..."

After a while we got to know Eric and found out what Sinnoh was like...

"Volkner was the gym leader in my hometown, Sunnyshore City. He specialised in electric types and is very hard to beat; some say he's the toughest gym leader around Sinnoh..."

"Neat...That's sort of like what people say about Drayden here." Conley exclaimed, "You see, Drayden was my idol since I was a little boy. I loved the fact that his dragon Pokemon were fearless and ruthless against opponents but so graceful and nice when around him."

Eric chuckled.

"Then I guess you would be interested in taking a look at one of my Pokemon from Sinnoh?"

"That would be brilliant" I agreed.

"Dusty, meet my new friends!" He called as he released what I think might be a legendary Pokemon since I've never seen it before.

"Chomp!" _"Howdy!" _It spoke.

"What in the blue hell is that?" Conley muttered as he took out his Pokedex.

_Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon; Information not found. _

Conley smacked the Pokedex on his palm.

"Hmm, The Pokedex isn't working..."

Eric smiles "No, I'm sure it's just fine but you see Dusty is a Sinnoh Pokemon. Sinnoh Pokemon aren't registered on your Pokedex yet. Only a Professor can do that. But here you can use my one which is equipped with Sinnoh and Unova Pokemon.

He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his Garchomp.

_Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon; __When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed. This Garchomp is male._

Conley laughs at the information.

"I see...So do you have anymore Sinnoh Pokemon?" Conley asks.

Eric smirks.

"Yes but they are at Professor Cedric Juniper's Lab. By the way he said for me to tell you that he would like to see you at the lab in the morning." Eric says with a slight giggle.

"WHAT!" Conley, Lana and I all choked up on Eric's words.

"How do you know about that?" Conley questioned.

Eric laughed before explaining everything to us. It turns out that Eric is in Unova under request from Professor Juniper to fill in for Conley to help us stop Team Plasma Rockets. Alder mentioned Eric to her when he saw him battle in the Sinnoh League and thought he'd be a good edition to the mission's completion. Although he's going through with the request of Juniper, he still wants to keep his original goal of becoming the Unova Champion in sight. So Eric is going to be travelling with us for the rest of our journey. Chad arrived back later before we all hit the sack and waited for an adventure sure to greet us in the morning.

**Pretty epic right? N is back informing our heroes about the takeover which obviously they already know about but is he to be trusted? Eric Stone has joined the gang after an impressive win against probably the strongest trainer of the gang, Conley. Remember to rate, review, subscribe, alert and favourite. Also I have decided to allow anonymous reviews for my story but please make sure that you add a username to the title and that you don't flame me.**

**Owen out!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Plan

**Hey readers, It is I...Owen...Surprisingly with a new chapter! This one was fairly easy to write as It came with flow although I warn you that the next chapter is going to be filled with action! But that's for later on. Let's talk about this chapter! It is filled with eerie surprises and some good laughter and of course some action. Catch ya on the other side!**

Chapter 11: The Final Plan

"_Both young boys are about to send out their final Pokemon...The winner of this one will become champion!" The announcer yelps_

"_Vulcan, I need your assistance!" Conley calls throwing his final Pokemon out into the battlefield._

_I stare deep inside my final pokeball..._

"_Sam! Battle Positions!" I call ever so dramatically._

_Sam bursts out of his pokeball and stands in front of me stronger than ever._

"_What move first, Alex?"_

"_Alex!"_

"_Alex!"_

"ALEX!"

The morning awakening of a flipper slapping across my face in quick, hard motion occurs as I clutch my face and spring up in a sitting position.

"HYDRO PUMP!" I scream as if I was informing my partner what move to use, "It was only just dream..."

I then figure out that Eric, Lana, Conley and my buddy, Sam are all staring at me wearing their normal attire.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Sam jokes as I wipe my eyes from all its matter and sleep.

"What time is it?" I manage to mutter

"My watch tells me its fifteen minutes past ten." Eric answers as he stares at his watch.

I lazily roll out of bed and drop like a brick on the floor.

"Hurry up and get dressed we have an hour until round one continues." Conley orders.

"Sure thing, dad." I sarcastically mumble as I get up on my feet.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Conley retaliates.

"I could barely fit on the friggin bed." I smartly reply referring to the kid sized bed I was forced to sleep on.

I stumble into our tiny bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair is sticking out in all different directions. I quickly close the door and undress before I lunge into the shower cubicle and turn on the water.

The water crashes on my body before rolling down onto the tiled floor, the warm water is so soothing and calm, after a while I turned the tap off and slicked some shampoo in my hair and swirled it around before grabbing the soap and soaping up my nude body. The soapy water runs down from my hair and drops into my eye giving me excruciating pain.

"AH ARCEUS DAMN IT!" I yelp as loud as possible, almost instantly I get a knock on the door.

"Alex, are you okay? What happened?" I heard Conley yell from behind the door.

"N-nothing just some soap in my eyes." I replied trying to sound as much as a man as possible.

"Alright." He replied

I turned on the tap and let the water run into my eyes before I washed the rest of my body and stepped out of the shower.

After a few minutes of wiping up and getting dressed I finally walk out of the shower with my eye all red. Conley taps his foot impatiently on the ground.

"It took you long enough." Conley muttered.

We made our way out of the room, I decided to skip breakfast and do some early training for round two. I called out Taylor as Sam was already with me. I thought Jackson could be of help too so I called him out.

"Jackson, I want you to throw as many attacks as possible at Sam and Taylor's way. Sam and Taylor it's your job to help each other to dodge them and use them to your advantage." I gave the rundown of this training drill.

Jackson straight away without any hesitation launched an electric attack at Sam, Shock Wave. Sam dodged it and did a quick flip before landing at Jackson snout and slashing him.

"Take advantage of the attack, Sam!" I advised my Pokemon

"My bad!" He replied still remaining focused.

Jackson retaliated with a Quick Attack, heading in the direction of Taylor.

"Fly like a Butterfree, sting like a Beedrill." Jackson hollered as he galloped at a quick speed.

Sam leaped in the air and landed on Jackson's back before he grabbed onto Jackson's horn and pulled back slowing Jackson down.

"Now, Tay!" Sam called out for his friend and partner to move. Taylor launched her small little body and landed on Jackson before she bit onto his snout and allowed her fangs to sink into the flesh of Jackson.

"Time to get this done with." Suddenly Sam pulled out his two shells and with amazing agility and speed her slashed all over Jackson releasing a newly learned Fury Cutter...

"AHA! Well done, Sammy boy! You learned Fury Cutter!" I cheered as Samuel and Taylor hopped off Jackson who trotted around a bit to let the pain where off. I called Jackson over before I pulled out a potion from my bag.

"This'll only hurt for a bit, Jack..." I smooth talked before I sprayed the potion on Jackson's cuts.

"SWEET BABY PETLILS!" He yelped. I leaped a few spaces back as Jackson launched his two front legs in the air.

He finally calmed down and before my eyes I saw all the cuts and bruises heal and return his skin back to normal.

"Better?" I muttered sheepishly as Jackson gave me an almighty glare.

I decided to return Jackson to his pokeball since he was in a grumpy mood. I then set Sam and Taylor some tasks while I focus on a battling strategy. Sam was using Fury Cutter as fast as he on a big boulder that was sticking out of the ground. Taylor was firing her Razor Leaf at some targets I had assigned her. I decided to cut my strategies short and focus in Taylor's aim she missed a few but got those most of the time.

"Taylor, try using Razor Leaf on an angle." I was testing out something; I wanted to see if Razor Leaf was still impactful on a different and longer angle.

Taylor obeyed my instruction and unleashed a fury of fast spinning leaves at a tree leaving some deep cuts on it.

"Good, good...Now try jumping in the air and striking from up above." I called out.

"Hard at work I see." I turned around to see Eric and Conley right behind me.

"Oh, hey you guys...Just thought I might sharpen up those battling blades." I greeted before turning back to Taylor.

"Okay, Tay...That's enough." I then turned back to Sam who was focusing on his strength.

"Sam, take 5." I instructed my best friend.

"You got it, Alex!" He muttered before leaping in the air and sliding down the rock in a sitting position.

"So they announced the next round 1 match...Turns out its N versus that kid from our room." Eric mumbled.

"Oh really...I'll be sure to come watch that with you guys." I enthusiastically muttered.

Taylor waddled back to me before I returned it to its pokeball.

"Yeah...So it turns out that you'll be versing Eric in round 2." Conley states.

"Hmm...I have a feeling that my next battle is going to be tough." I exclaim as thoughts run through my head about versing a trainer that came 20th in the Sinnoh League. This was going to be my toughest challenge to date.

"The feeling is mutual." Eric agreed.

I called Sam back before we made our way to the entrance of Pinwheel Forest where a crowd has formed and Chad and N are about to battle.

"Ferroseed, Sandile...Prepare for battle." Chad said bluntly. He seems to have gotten less arrogant, could his air filled skull finally have popped?

He unleashed his two Pokemon who both seem to look strong and healthy.

"Alright, My dear friends...Timburr and Palpitoad." N called ever so gracefully.

Eric, Conley and I decided to push our way to the front. So I could get a better view of the Pokemon.

"From what I've heard, Natural hasn't changed one bit he still uses Pokemon from the local area since you can find a Timburr and a Palpitoad in the Pinwheel Forest." Conley informed us pointing to the two Pokemon.

I pulled out my Pokedex and so did Conley as we both scanned Palpitoad, I already have Timburr scanned from a while ago.

_Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokemon; When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land. This Palpitoad is a male._

"Palpitoad, gracefully deliver a beautiful song of Super Sonic! Timburr, match that beauty with brute force by using Rock Throw!" N calls out as he does a pirouette. My mind shifts to the topic of N possibly being gay...I wonder why?

"What the-Both of you dodge!" Chad orders slightly disturbed by N's dance routine.

Palpitoad blows over an ear piercing Super Sonic that belts the air. Timburr manages to fight the sound and bash his log into the ground before massive sized rocks levitate in the air before batting each one of them at Chad's direction.

Ferroseed and Sandile leap in opposite directions as Chad quickly drops to the floor followed by the people behind him running frantically out of the way. I decide to save the trouble of watching an unusual battle and head back to my rooms to see what Lana is up to. I enter our room to see the smile of an old friend...Arianna!

"Look who the Purrloin dropped by..." Ari stated ever so bluntly.

"It's nice to see you to Ari." I return the favour.

Lana chuckles at the awkwardness between me and Ari.

"Hiya, Alex! I seemed to have crossed paths with your friend Ari while going to the museum." Lana exclaims sheepishly.

I chuckle before Ari gets up and hugs me. We are super close so a hug like this doesn't mean anything.

"So doofus, Lana tells me that you worked your behind off to win the first round of the Battle Games? Is that true?" Ari mutters as she punches my shoulder playfully.

"Hells yes! I've been training for round two all morning...I was just watching another round one match but got bored of it pretty damn fast."I chuckled.

"Alex is versing Eric Stone...He comes all the way from Sinnoh. It turns out that Eric is gonna be travelling with us since-"Lana stops in her tracks as she immediately remembers she can't tell anyone about the takeover...The takeover. I haven't thought about it for a while but I still have to get out of this town before I don't make it in time to beat Team Plasma Rockets...

"It's okay, Lana...She knows." I mumbled...Lana nods as things suddenly became awfully quiet.

"Conley is leaving to become an apprentice to Cedric Juniper and Eric is his replacement since me and Lana couldn't do this on our own." I finished Lana's sentence.

"I see...So it turns out that I'll be studying longer than expected...You'll probably be done and dusted with the eight gym badge run and probably want to get the hell out of here by the time I'm done studying." Ari dragged trying to sound enthusiastic.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy came from behind and shocked us all...

"Alex Mayes?" She asked, I held my hand to my heart startled from the disruption.

"In the flesh..." I muttered trying to sound like my father.

"There is a call from Professor Juniper for Eric Stone, Lana Dukes and you at the lobby." She muttered.

After grabbing Eric and Conley...I and the two girls made it back to the centre to talk to Professor Juniper.

"Good Evening, gang!" She greeted

"Hey Professor!"

"What's up, Aurea!"

"Hiya Professor"

"Guys, I'm going to cut to the chase and let you know that I will be sending you a finalized plan made by Alder, The Champions from the other regions and myself. You will be receiving a faxed message in a few moments stating the plan of action to take against Team Plasma Rocket. Once you receive the plan we shall all schedule to meet in Castellia City in a few days so we can meet in person again. Any questions?"

We all looked at each other...We all knew how serious this was.

"It took Alder and me sometime to convince the other Champions that 3 teenagers are going to stop Team Plasma Rockets...To be totally honest, they still don't believe in you guys which is exactly why we had to inform you of a plan in the first place." She blabbers on, "But I told them that these are no ordinary damn teenagers these are special trainers...Lana, you have the qualities of a perfect spy...You have agility, brains, brawn and the factor of secrecy...Eric, you are the ultimate trainer for this 'mission'. Your age gives you enough wisdom to dish out for my two darlings and last but definitely not the least...Alex." I looked into the screen, "You my child are one unique individual...You are a leader who can takedown Team Plasma Rocket and disband them." I nodded.

"Thank you, Professor..." I mumbled.

"Good luck! And may Arceus bless you all." Those were her last words before the screen switched to black. Right after the video call ended Nurse Joy handed us a letter. We headed back to the room where I read it out loud but not too loud for anyone to hear.

[_The plan that has been thought through ever so carefully by me and by the champions is the following:_

_-Find the famous Dex-holders:_

_Ash Ketchum  
>May Maple<br>Dawn Berlitz  
>Barry Jun<br>Paul Shinji  
>Gary Oak<em>

_Finding all the Dex holders would mean that you would have to travel to the other regions as well. This is great since we had soon found out that Team Plasma Rocket are stopping off at each of the other different regions. They will be visiting Johto first before visiting Sinnoh, Hoenn, Fiore and finally Kanto. Johto will be your first stop once you are done with Unova. Finding the Dex holders is only a side quest as they should be warned and informed of this takeover to prepare for an emergency call. The more effective plan is simple...I want each of you to catch and train Pokemon in each of the regions. Make them as strong as they can ever be because you are going to need them for the final battle! Team Plasma Rocket will be announcing the takeover when the reach Kanto. We have to make sure that the announcement doesn't happen. The headquarters will be surrounded with armed forces so there can be no escape for Giovanni and Ghetsis, you three will be our eyes and mouths inside. You disarm the two bandits of any Pokemon and weapons before we bring in officers and they will be arrested. This should make it easier to break the rest of Team Plasma Rocket (e.g. grunts, sages etc.) so we will leave that to you three. _

_Thanks for everything and may Arceus bless your soul._

_Signed,  
>Professor Aurea Juniper]<em>

I closed my mouth and let the silence build in...I turn my head slowly and look at Lana and Eric who are both sitting on the bed, both of them in shock. I then looked on my bed was Conley and Ari. Both seem less shocked than Lana and Eric but still shocked nonetheless.

"I think...that's the greatest plan I have ever heard." Conley exaggerated thus breaking the silence, It wasn't that good of a plan but it was going to be one heck of a ride to accomplish it.

"In other words, we prepare for the takeover, warn the Dex holders and inform them to prepare as well then we strike and dismantle Team Plasma Rocket." Eric confirms.

"Sounds like it..." Ari mutters..."Good luck, you three!" She adds.

Suddenly we hear a loud voice over from a megaphone.

"Palpitoad and Timburr are both unable to battle! The winner is Ferroseed and Sandile therefore the victor is Chad Nolan of Nimbasa City!" Burgh announced...We all stared out the tiny window in shock.

"That jerk actually won?" Lana gasped.

"I hate to say it and I mean hate but defeating a trainer like N is no easy feat...Chad's good." Conley sighed.

I couldn't believe it my rival had defeated N! How the hell does that work? Anyway my mind was still racing with thoughts about the plan. It didn't worry me what so ever but it was just the excitement of visiting some new regions. Johto sounded like it was a fun place to be.

I decided to sprint down and confront Chad; even though he was a jerk I still owed him a congratulation. I met him just as he was walking in the Pokemon Centre.

"What'd you want?" He muttered sounding like he already wasn't interested.

"Just thought I might congratulate you on your victory against Natural." I mumbled with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Thanks but to be brutally honest I would expect better from a trainer who controlled an evil empire...Pathetic!" He replied...That ungrateful, whiny little prick.

"I would have much preferred just a thanks than a lecture of Unova's history." I replied trying my absolute best now to piss him off.

"I'm starting to think this tournament isn't worth my time." He mumbled as he shoved my shoulder and went up to heal his Pokemon. I ignored him and left the Pokemon Centre to join my friends as everyone watched the last match of round one.

A young trainer named Laura Ling is battling a tough trainer who seems to be the hot favourite Becky Jo Johnson for this whole thing. Laura's Munna and Minccino got completely demolished by Becky's Scolipede and Darmanitan. I scanned both of them on my Pokedex which seemed to catch more information by the minute.

_Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokemon; When weakened in battle, it transforms into a stone statue. Then it sharpens its mind and fights on mentally. This Darmanitan is a female._

It then scanned Scolipede.

_Scolipede, the Megapede Pokemon; With quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly until it prevails._

"Those sound like two ferocious Pokemon. One can fight mentally when weak and the other never gives up until it wins." I muttered to myself as Sam was trying to climb onto my head. It didn't bother me anymore since I was used to Sam's tricks.

Scolipede swooped out Munna and Minccino with one attack while Darmanitan forcefully took them both out winning Becky the match.

"Munna and Minccino are both unable to battle! The winner is Darmanitan and Scolipede therefore the victor is Becky Jo Johnson of Driftveil City!" Burgh roared as the crowd cheered. Sam sat down on my shoulders as I moved backwards out from the crowd. It was around evening now so there really isn't much left to do so I returned Sam to his pokeball before I returned back to the Pokemon Centre where my room was.

I walked up the stairs and entered our room where I saw Eric was lying in his bed writing down something in a book.

"What's that?" I asked being a little nosey. I startled Eric as he looked up although he never closed the book.

"Oh it's you..." He said with a smile, "This is a book my mum gave me back when I was in Sinnoh. It's filled with battle strategies that she used when she was a trainer. It even has a heap of pages for me to write down my own strategies." He added as he flicked through the pages.

"Was your mum a good trainer?" I asked another questions trying to get a story out of him.

"She was the best! At least in my opinion..." He mumbled with a little chuckle, I sat down next to him.

"She was a trainer that loved to bring beauty and elegance in her battles. She only ever owned four Pokemon, Mindy the Empoleon, Amber the Ambipom, Junga the Leafeon and Honey the Lopunny." He exclaimed, "She knew how to make things look pretty but yet her battle strategies were effective. I was just reading through to see if she had anything on Normal types since the gym leader here is a normal type gym leader." He added.

"That's cool." I replied, Eric's mom sounded much like mine except..."Well, did you find anything? I think some tips should give me a good battle against Lenora as well." I questioned. He flicked back a few pages before pointing to a diagram and a paragraph filled with strategies.

_Battling against a Normal Type Note #1- Rock and Steel types can resist Normal types so a Rock or Steel Pokemon is always handy but Fighting type Pokemon should clean house with the Normal types. You'll be lucky if you have a Pokemon with a Fighting type attack as that should be enough to defeat a Normal type. Ghost types are great for battling against a Normal type as well with a 70% chance of an attack from Normal type to hit although when using Ghost types beware of the moves Odour Sleuth and Foresight which allows Normal attacks to hit!_

After reading it, I looked up in amazement; that was actually helpful...It sounded like Eric's mom new her stuff. It made me think about some of the moves that Sam, Taylor and Jackson knew.

"I guess Spike and Axel should be good against Lenora since Axel's a Normal type and Spike's a Fighting type." Eric decided.

It made me wonder why he simply couldn't use Dusty and clean house with Lenora's gym, why use Axel and Spike?

"Although it seems like you're stuck..." He said with a chuckle as I smiled and we decided to read on for the rest of the evening.

**What a glorious non-suspenseful chapter this was...I think this is just one of those feel good chapters, don't you think? Eric is finally letting loose about his past and it turns out that it could be quite helpful for Alex's dream. Let me know what you think about this chapter...REVIEWERS! PLEASE! Plleaseeeeeee help me out by advertising this story at the end of one of ours and give your readers another story to enjoy while you write your chapters! Make sure you ask them to check out a story that's improving made by an author that's improving. New readers make sure you review to let me know what you're thinking, alert and favorite me and this story to keep up with all the updates and as always remember to PM me and simply chat and tell me what you would like to see happen!**

**Also...CaptainPrice is in desperate need of reviewers now so help him out by reading some of his stories! He's been helping me so it's time I do the same.**

**Owen out.**


End file.
